A New Life
by NCISprobie
Summary: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. The Twilight ending and the Kill Ari's never happened.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my fist fic so be gentle.**

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To Kari fans and readers!  
**

'_This has got to be the most stressful day ever.' _Kate thought as she walked into her apartment and tossed her purse on the coffee table and walked into her room to had been living hell for Special Agent Caitlin Todd. After a long day of investigating a "bone yard," a paternity test as DiNozzo's girlfriend, a traitor FBI agent getting shot, Fornell not actually dying, and putting Little Ricky behind bars was a lot for one day.

To make it even worse she couldn't get her mind off the beautiful kind eyed mossad officer Ari Haswari. Ever since he had kidnapped her in Ducky's morgue she had seen something in his eyes and something she could not put her finger on about him, and it had been a month and a half since he had held her at the farm. Kate sighed as she climbed into her bed putting her gun under her pillow, and snuggled deeper in her bed in sweats and an over sized tan T-shirt, thank god it was Friday.

The last thing Kate saw in her head was Ari Haswari's face as she slipped into a much needed sleep.

_(Dream/flashback)_

_ Kate gazed down at the knife in the morgue and reached for it. "Kate no!" Came the desperate whisper of Ducky. "He wants you to try!" Kate partially ignoring him picked up the knife. Then when she turned around she saw the Ari coming towards her. "Doctor Mallard thinks you were daring me to pick up this knife." Kate spoke in a bold tone. "The proper term is a dissecting tool." The cool voice corrected her. "You didn't answer my question, you just wanted another excuse to shoot Gerald didn't you?" The terrorist chuckled and turned away. Kate launched herself at him knife in her hand. Quickly Ari twisted her arm in a gentle way taking the knife out of her hand; one arm draped around her back, his hot breath hitting her face as he pulled her closer and his kind eyes gazing down on her. To make it worse their lips were dangerously close to each other. "I had no intention of shooting Gerald again Caitlin." The voice soothed her, in barley a whisper he said to her "I did however want to see…if I was right about you." In front of them Ducky watched them with concerned eyes. _

Kate bolted upright with a fresh layer of sweat on her. "Oh my god." I mutter to myself. I check the clock by my night stand. 4:32. "Stupid mossad mole haunts my dreams." I growl to myself as I hit my pillow and close my eyes that were still tired. "Really is that so Caitlin?" The Middle Eastern accented voice asked me. I froze and my eyes wandered to the direction of my doorway to see a beautiful face and kind eyes staring at me that I failed to see before. Ari Haswari's kind face and eyes to be exact. ___

"Ari!" I snarled. He chuckled in response with an arrogant smirk. I snatched the gun under my pillow and aimed it at him. _'Oh my god! What in hell's name was he doing in my apartment? Why is he in the states? How did he get back in the states? What the hell's going on?'_ "Bastard!" I screeched. He responded with a chuckle.

"Get out now or I'll shoot you!" The words just slipped out of my mouth. He only smiled as he walked towards me. All my insides were screaming to shoot him but my heart screamed not to. He sat down where I was laying and slid the gun out of my hand and put it on my night stand. I came to my senses enough to speak.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a very cold tone. "Caitlin, Caitlin, is this how you greet guests? I merely wanted to visit you." His smirk disappeared and he gazed at me with kind eyes. _'Would I really believe that? No way not a chance.'_ "Get out." I repeated. He smiled gently.

"Caitlin I am not here to hurt you_." 'Would I believe that either? Nope.'_ "Oh yeah that's real likely. You sure your not here to kidnap me? Or maybe you're here to hold me ransom or kill me. If your going to do something you might as well do it." "Caitlin I meant what I said I will not hurt you." He sighed and leaned in close to my face and stared at me with his kind eyes for a minute. His tone was soothing and his eyes inviting. For some odd reason him being in her bedroom didn't bother her which was definitely bad. And for some reason this time she believed him this time. Still tired the silence and his warm presence was slowly making her drift back to sleep as I laid my head back on my pillow. "Y-you shouldn't be here… not safe." I mumbled. "Alright if you really want me to leave." His hurt tone didn't please her when he got up.

"N-no w-wait." I begged, realizing him leaving is not what I wanted anymore, for some odd reason I wanted him to stay. My tone was tired and he obviously noticed. He sat back down on my bedside. "W-what are you do oohing here?" I mumbled. "Shhh we can talk when you wake up, sleep Caitlin I will be here when you wake up." He slowly and gently ran his fingers through my hair, very slowly like he was lullabying me back to sleep. A second later he heard her gentle breathing signaling she was asleep. Ari watched her for a while before slowly backing out of her room. He made his way to her couch and took of his shoes.

"Hmmmm." He mumbled out loud as he thought of how Caitlin would react to him in the morning, after all when she first saw him she was obviously very tired and she may not be so generous about not shooting him, and when she was fully rested and alert to anything he might be in actual danger. He knew that beautiful face could shoot him but he hoped she wouldn't. He sighed as he lay down on the couch and went to sleep.

**Alright tell me how I did like I said it was my first fic so be gentle. Reviews make me happy.  
**


	2. Answers

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: QueenKaityn, and xxxAprilxxx  
**

Ari was greeted by a beam of sunlight coming through Kate's window when he woke up. Sighing he got up and closed the green drapes and went to the kitchen to check the time on her clock. not to disturb her Ari made his way to Kate's room and looked down at the sleeping agent. He smiled down at the sleeping figure and sat on the edge of her bed.

She was looked peaceful for a woman who had a dream of the man who held her hostage, kidnapped her **twice**, and shot two of her co-workers, then waking up just to find that man in her bedroom. Slowly she started moving and a few minutes later her pretty eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head up and stared at him. He had a black shirt on and black cargo pants. I

took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Tons of questions were running through my head about Ari but I couldn't force them through my lips, our eyes locked on each other. After a few minutes of staring into each others eyes I finally decided to say something. "Now are you going to answer my questions?" I asked impatiently. "Alright Caitlin."

I thought for a minute before realizing the most obvious question. "Why are you here?" "Caitlin I told you last night I merely wanted to see you." "Okay but why do you want to see me?" "I have a theory to test." I blinked a few times.

'_A theory to test?'_ "I don't suppose you would care to share?" He let out a chuckle. "Yes I want to see if I am right first." "Okay then… how did you get back in the states?" "Being a mossad officer I have my ways Caitlin."

_'Damn it this isn't getting anywhere! That bastard keeps dogging my questions. Ugh!' _I thought angrily. "Alright then would you like to stay for breakfast?" I asked calmly. Maybe then he would stop dogging all my questions but it was doubtful. He seemed just a little surprised. "Alright Caitlin."

I gave him a smile as I got out of my bed sheets and walked towards the kitchen and started to scramble eggs and bacon. Desperately trying to keep my focus on the food and not the attractive man sitting on the bar stool by the counter.

I gave us each two eggs and two slices of bacon. "So Ari sure your not here on a mission?" I asked once we both finished. "Yes Caitlin I promise I am not here on a mission." "I don't suppose your going to tell me now what that theory is." I said all casual like as I began to wash the dishes. He let out another chuckle.

"You are correct Caitlin." I let out a groan. He laughed. "So Caitlin since you have asked me questions I believe I should get to ask some questions." "Fine." I muttered. "What was your dream about last night?" He asked in a playful tone with a smirk on his face. I could feel myself go a sudden shade of red. He let out a laugh. "Oh very funny." I said all sarcastically. "If you must know it was about the day you kidnapped me in Ducky's morgue."

He let out another laugh, and that seriously annoyed me. Without thinking I grabbed a pillow from the couch and moved towards him. He jumped out of the barstool just as I started whacking him. He just kept laughing and grabbed another pillow off of the couch and began whacking me very gently with it. By now I was laughing too. A few minutes later we were tired and sat on the couch, each of our hair was a mess. "Well that was fun." I said happily to Ari. "Yes it was rather enjoyable; I haven't enjoyed myself that much since childhood." I smiled. "Yes though a pillow fights are childish I enjoyed kicking your butt."

I grinned up at him. "Really that's not how I remember it." He said in a playful tone as he launched himself on me. I squealed as he pinned me on the carpet. He laughed again. "I win." He announced. "I don't think so." I said coyly as I flipped us over so I was on top, lying on his chest. I smirked down at him and starred into his kind eyes. He smirked up at me and reached up to run his fingers through my hair. Just to flip me over a second later. "Ugh." I groaned as I flipped us over again. Before I knew it we were rolling all over the carpet. Exhausted again I managed to flip him over so I would be on top as I collapsed on his chest. He smiled up at me and began to run his fingers through my hair. I wondered if it was another trick but he kept doing it. I leaned my lips down to his and he leaned his up. Then band bang! "Kate open up." Came the impatient roar of Gibbs from my door.

I crawled off of Ari's chest. "You've got to hide." I whispered urgently. He nodded and heeded for my room, putting on my best face I went to the door.

**Thanks ****all that reveiwed! Ugh I hate this chapter! I promise the next ones will be better! Review even it you hate it.**_  
_


	3. Shock

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To those who reviewed! I and I in love, and VMsuperfan.  
**

Putting on her best face Kate took a deep breath and opened the door just to gasp in shock at what she saw.

"Gibbs! Tony! Abby, McGee! Ducky! What the heck is going on?" Kate couldn't remember the last time her whole team was on her doorstep. "Kate your okay!" Abby yelled as she ran up and gave her a huge hug.

"O-of course I am what the hell's going on!" I managed to choke out when the concerned Goth finally let go of me. "We were afraid he got you!" McGee almost yelled. "You sure your alright Kate?" Abby asked. "Where the hell is that ass?" Gibbs yelled. Everyone was shouting things at once. "QUIET!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

Everyone went silent thank god, because none of this was adding up. "Now Gibbs please explain to me what happened?"

"Ari! That's what happened he's been spotted back in the states by FBI agents and we think he's going after you since you didn't answer your phone!" For a moment my thoughts wondered to the phone on silent in my purse. "Why would you think something like that?" I asked in a hurt and defensive tone."

"Oh come on Kate your not actually defending him are you?" Abby asked me. "Oh come on Abbs I why would I defend that bastard?"

_'Maybe because I was rolling around with him in my living room and almost kissed him.' _I thought to myself. "Stockholm Syndrome." Tony answered for her. "What you think I have feelings for the man who kidnapped me?" I demanded. Truthfully I was pretty sure I did. "Were not saying you have feelings for him Caitlin. We are saying that you may have Stockholm Syndrome and that may be why you are defending him. But tell us my dear do you have feelings for him?" Ducky asked.

"NO!" I screeched.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE FEELINGS FOR ARI?" I yelled again. "Jesus Kate all we did was ask you a few questions and you get all defensive on us." Tony informed her.

"He's right Kate all we did was ask you a few questions." Abby agreed. "Oh and what's with your hair and why did you call him Ari instead of bastard?" Abby asked. Kate felt herself blush as she pictured her messed up hair due to her rolling all over the floor with Ari. "I…was exercising, and Ari may be a bastard but he has a name." I half lied. "You were exercising in that?" Tony asked me. I felt myself blush redder at my sweats and shirt. "Uhhh, yeah." "Kate a question like that doesn't make you go all crimson." Abby said.

"Uhhhh I uhhhh…

"Kate are you hiding something from us?" Tony asked in a playful tone. "NO!" I screamed. "Mmmmm hmmm. Sure your not." "It's fine DiNozzo. Kate are you sure you haven't seen Ari around?" "Yes Gibbs I'm sure." "Alright Kate do you want one of us to stay with you until we catch him?" "No Gibbs I'm fine on my own I'm not a baby." A scowl formed on his face. "Fine but be sure to call us if you feel suspicious. Come on guys." He motioned to the team.

One by one they all got into the elevator and left. As soon as the doors shut Kate bolted inside to find Ari sitting on the couch. "I'm guessing you herd most of that?" I asked. "Yes I heard quiet a lot." He answered. "Sorry you had to see that." I muttered. "It is fine Caitlin." We both went silent. "So you're not back in the states to hurt me?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. He sighed. "No Caitlin I promise you I will never ever hurt you physically." "Why? Most men in the world treat women like trash."

"True and I don't like it. Women are people and should be treated with respect." "You're the first man to ever say that to me. You know talk like that could get you shot in some countries." I said with a smile. He chuckled. "Yes I know."

"So last time you kidnapped me you said you were Israeli." I said to him shyly. "Yes."

"Well do you see how are women treated?" "Some are not very fortunate, they do everything their husbands command them to do then they are usually beaten." "That's sad." I mutter as I move closer to him on the couch. "Yes it is. So tell me Caitlin how was your childhood?" He asked trying to get off the sad subject. I smiled. "Well it was very nice when I was 5…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Thanks for all that reviwed! I'm going on a trip and can't take my laptop so I'll update tomorrow before I leave for a month! Thanks again. Review and tell me how I did! **


	4. Sparks

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To those who reviewed! DiNozzoxx**

**Oh and by the way DiNozzoxx, Bete Noir is the one he holds her in Ducky's morgue and Reveille is the one where he kidnapped her, and thanks I will have fun on my trip!**

**

* * *

**

Around 6:00 Kate was in the kitchen making dinner as she continued to talk to Ari.

Over the short day he had been here Kate had already started to have feelings for him, and she didn't know if they were good or bad. _'Who cares if I have feelings for Ari? Oh yeah that's right my team will if they find out.' _I thought to myself as I continued to mix the salad fixings in a bowl.

Once it was finished I took out two bowls and we started eating, which was very hard for me to do with a very attractive man that I have feelings for sitting next to me. _'Damn!' _I thought once I started washing the bowls, these stupid feelings were driving me nuts! I felt like a teenager going crazy over her biggest crush.

That's when I felt Ari's warm hands around me slowly he took the sponge out of my hands and began to wash the bowls. Once he was done I took them out of his hands and put them in the cupboard. Once that was done I turned around to find him breathing down my neck, his eyes lapping me up. I gave him a smile and he returned it. Slowly he brought his lips down to mine but stopped when it was millimeters away, asking if I was going to stop him and I had no intention of doing so.

His mouth tasted like peppermints, something I hadn't expected and when he kissed me it was intoxicating. His hands were tangled in my hair but it was fine with me because my hands were in his hair too. Slyly he began to drop kisses down my neck until he found a hollow place on it and began to gently nibble.

I let out a gasp and he smiled into my neck. Unexpectedly he stopped and swung my legs off the ground, and carried me to my room.

* * *

The rest of the weekend activities continued the same as that night. I groaned when I woke up on Monday morning and snuggled into Ari's bare chest. He let out a chuckle and pulled me closer. I smiled but it faded as quickly as it came when I heard my alarm clock go off.

I growled as I knocked it on the ground and snuggled back into Ari's chest. "Caitlin." He muttered.

"Hmmm?" I asked "You have work."

"I could just stay here with you." I suggested.

"I have must return to Israel today and Gibbs will get suspicious if you don't show up or call in sick."

I grumbled as I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower, but when I got in I noticed I had hickys going up and down my neck. "Ari!" I screeched. That's right around the time I heard chuckling.

When I came out fully dressed and makeup all over my neck he was also dressed. I muttered and sent him a death glare as I made breakfast He shoot his head "Goodbye Caitlin." He said as he headed for the door. "You're leaving now?" I growled again.

"Yes unfortunately so Caitlin. But I wish to continue this if it is alright with you." I smiled and nodded. He leaned up and kissed my forehead before he left.

* * *

"Hey somebody looks different today!" Tony's voice said as I entered the bullpen.

"What are you talking about Tony? What's different than you actually being on time for once?" I asked.

Before he could answer Abby strolled into the Bullpen and gasped. "Wow!"

"Yeah I know that's what I said!" Tony cried.

"What!"I yelled.

Then Gibbs strolled into the Bullpen. "Wow." He said at me.

"What is with you all?" I ask.

"You ahh just look happier, a lot happier." Abby said. "Yeah really happy for a girl who found out a terrorist that kidnapped her is back in the states." Tony informed me.

"Maybe I just can't wait to put a bullet in him."

"Gibbs chuckled as he sat down.

"Will you tell me later?"Abby whispered. I nodded I would have to think of something. She smiled and left for the lab.

**Thanks for all that reviwed! I'm going on a trip and can't take my laptop! :( Thanks again. Review and tell me how I did! **


	5. Telling Abby Some

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To Kari fans and readers!**

"Hey somebody looks different today!" Tony's voice said as I entered the bullpen.

"What are you talking about Tony? What's different than you actually being on time for once?" I asked.

Before he could answer Abby strolled into the Bullpen and gasped. "Wow!"

"Yeah I know that's what I said!" Tony cried. "What!" I yelled. Then Gibbs strolled into the Bullpen. "Wow."

He said at me. "What is with you all?" I ask. "You ahh just look happier, a lot happier." Abby said.

"Yeah really happy for a girl who found out a terrorist that kidnapped her is back in the states." Tony informed me.

"Maybe I just can't wait to put a bullet in him." "Gibbs chuckled as he sat down. "Will you tell me later?" Abby whispered. I nodded. She smiled and left for the lab.

* * *

It was around 12:00 and lunch time when Abby bounced out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen. "Gibbs could I borrow Kate for a while?"

Abby asked in a sweet voice. "Sure Abbs." He answered. At that moment I stood up as Abby dragged me to the elevator. But as soon as the dors closed she hit the power button.

"Okay spill sweet Kate." "What do you want me to say?"

"What's making you so happy?" I froze and thought back to Ari. "Do you pinky swear not to tell?"

She nodded and took my pinky in hers and squeezed. "Ahhhh well I met this guy and well…

"Oh. Oh!" She gasped. "Yeah." I said.

"You really like him don't you?" She asked. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Kinda. When I walked into the bullpen and saw your face I knew something was up. What's his name?" I went red. "Well…"

_'Oh god what was I supposed to say?' _

"He he's really sweet and I can't exactly say his name to anyone sorry Abbs."

"It's fine Kate it's better if no one knows anyway, I mean Tony would look him up or follow you and Gibbs would have to deal with that, not to mention would hunt him down or beat him to the pulp if you came in all sad or something. But anyway you being happier is a good change."

"Yeah Abbs I think so too." I smiled at her and she returned it as she hit the power button again.

"But your right about Gibbs having to deal with DiNozzo." She laughed as we walked out of the elevator. "What were you two talking about?" Tony asked us. "I heard my name!"

"Tony you need to learn that not everything is about you." I said as I sat down. "So Abbs did you find out what's with her?" He whispered. "Yep." "And what would that be?" Gibbs asked in our direction. "Yes tell us what." McGee said from his desk.

"Should we tell the boys Kate?" Abby asked. "BOYS!" Tony blurted.

"No Abby I don't think we should." I told her in a playful tone. "I think you should tell dear old Ducky."

Said a voice from behind my desk. I jumped up to see Ducky leaning over my desk.

"Word got around my dear that you were acting strangely happy and it seems my source was right."

"If I tell any of you males I won't be happy anymore because something bad will happen." I said truthfully. "Oh common Kate like what?" McGee asked me.

"Well if I come in sad one morning a boss will beat try to beat him to the pulp with a baseball bat, that and or a junior field agent and a senior field agent will try to look him up and hunt him down, or raid my apartment and find DNA to hunt him down when they can't find him or follow me." Abby smiled and Gibbs and Ducky chuckled.

"Tim did she just say him?" Tony asked in a playful voice using McGee's first name. "Yes Tony I believe she did." McGee said in the same playful voice.

"Follow me DiNozzo and die." I said in a harsh voice. "Oh and if you drag McGee in with you he will also die." Ducky and Abby smiled as they walked back to the lad and autopsy. Gibbs smirked when I gave McGee and DiNozzo a cold stare. "Follow her DiNozzo and your life and McGee's will be on the line." He said as he returned to his work.

* * *

I sighed as I walked into my bare apartment and didn't see Ari. Of course I didn't expect him to see him so soon but I still hoped. _'Oh well he'll come back I hope.' _I thought as I got dinner ready. I thought of how our relationship would work out I mean if I was in a relationship with Ari. I decided to add that to my list of questions to ask him as I ate dinner.

* * *

**Thanks so much to those that reviewed! I so glad I got back early from the trip! If I don't update it's because I went on another trip or something wrong with the computer. Tell me how I did! **


	6. Falling in Love

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To all that reviewed so if you reviewed this is for you!  
**

* * *

After Ari's first visit and he had come frequently every two weeks or so for few days and each time he came Kate found herself falling for this man more. Even after what he had told her on one of his visits two months after the first.

Kate was greeted by the fresh aroma of Italian food as she opened her front door.

"Ari?" I said in confusion. But a smile appeared on my face when he came out of the kitchen and smiled at me. I immediately dropped my purse and bag on the coffee table and walked happily up to him he smiled down on me and lifted my chin up with his finger to passionately kiss me.

When he deepened the kiss he suddenly jerked away and let his hot breath hit m lips teasingly. I let out a growl. I hated it and loved it at the same time when he teased me. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my forehead. Then he smiled and led me to the dinning room where the wonderful smell was stronger and I gasped at the sight, white sauced Italian noodles. "Ari, you really didn't have to do dinner." I scolded.

"Yes I did Caitlin besides you deserve a break you work much." He scolded right back.

I smiled and sat down. As I took my first bite I was amazed, it tasted better than any Italian food I had ever tasted. "It's wonderful Ari how do you learn to cook like this?" I asked halfway through the meal. He grinned. "My mother taught me how to cook at a young age."

"Hasmia?"

"Yes." He whispered. He was obviously hurt at her memory.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." "It's fine Caitlin." He murmured. After we ate dinner and the dishes were done we sat on the couch. I was curled up in his lap using his chest like a pillow. Because the meal had made me sleepy, Gibbs had worked me very hard today, and Ari's lap was very comfortable, I found myself slowly drifting to sleep.

And Ari must have carried me to my room and put my pajamas on me because when I woke up I as in pajamas and in bed but Ari was sitting on the edge of the bed his fingers rubbing his temples thoughtfully.

"Ari?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

I asked as I sat up. "Caitlin you know that I am mossad but that is just the first part, my father is the deputy director of mossad and my grandfather is the director. If they found out about you, you could could die Caitlin." I gulped. "Well? Caitlin if you wish to stop seeing me it is very understandable." He told me.

"No!" I shouted. I was very sure I was in love with him and that wasn't going to stop know. "Ari we've got this far, I mean I don't want to loose you." I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that I had a hurt face on.

He crawled over to me. "Alright Caitlin. Oh, and you should know you that you just began to play with fire in a dangerous game."

"I've never been burned." I said as I take my hands and push him down on his back then crawl on him to straddle him and leaned down to kiss him. Slyly I jerked away and let my breath hit his face. Now it was his turn to growl as he flipped us over and crashed my lips on his.

* * *

Now two months after that Kate sat in her car tears welling up in her eyes as she drove to her home thinking of the innocent suicide cop that she had killed. By the time she was on her doorstep fumbling with her keys there were tears streaming down her face as she slammed the door behind her and dropped everything on the table and ran to her room, tears bursting onto her pillow.

"Caitlin?" Came Ari's voice from her doorway. I gasped and tilted my head to see him standing there.

_'Oh shit!'_ I cuss mentally to myself, I hadn't want anyone to see me crying. Oh well to late now I turned my face back into my pillow and scream.

Ari's warm arms are around me in an instant. Gently he pulls me into his lap and lets me cry. "Caitlin what happened?"

"H-he it w-was an i-innocent suicide cop a-and I s-sh-shot him!" I bury my face into his chest and he kisses my forehead. "Oh Caitlin." He whispers and pulls me closer. "I-I couldn't tell i-if he was g-g-gonna fire at Gibbs or what so I p-pulled the t-trigger!" The rest of the night Ari rocked Kate back and forth until she stopped crying and went to sleep.

* * *

One month later Kate woke up on a Sunday morning to feel warm arms around her. I smile and turn my head to see Ari fast asleep next to me in boxer shorts. I smile and move closer to his chest, thinking of how he felt climbing into bed with her in the middle of the night. I smiled and went back to.

Later at 6:00 pm after a day of talking, watching TV, and taking a ride on Ari's motorcycle they were sitting on the couch silently. "Caitlin?" He asked. "Yes Ari?" I answered. He sat up and so did I. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"Yes."

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled "I love you too Ari." I said and he pulled me into his chest and started kissing the back of my neck and flipped us over to were he was on top and began to bite on my neck creating a hicky. I smiled as he picked me up and carried me to _**our **_bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks to those that reviewed! Please keep it coming they motivate me to do better! Please tell me how I did!**


	7. A Heart Breaks

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To those who reviewed! So if you reviewed this is for you!  


* * *

**

One month later. Kate smiled as she walked into her apartment and saw Ari sitting on the couch. Ever since the day they said 'I love you' they had both been happier and Ari had practically moved into her apartment, whenever he was in America he would bring some clothes and set them in Kate's spare closet, his closet.

After I hung up my jacket and set my purse down I sat down next to him. "Hi Ari."

I greeted him "Hello Caitlin." He answered back. "Are you okay?" I ask because I know something is off.

"No Caitlin, it took some time to figure it out but I am not happy with you and wish to end our relationship." I gasped and my heart twisted as I stood up.

_'Not happy with me? What could I have done?'_ "Why?" I yelled. "I though me and you ahh ahhh how could you do this?" I chocked out.

"Caitlin I just don't return you feelings anymore." said coldly as he stood up.

"That's not true! You and I both know that! Why are you doing this!" I yelled before I burst into tears. He sighed, I know he hated to see me crying, and in pain but I wasn't going to stop. "Caitlin... He whispered.

"My love I am doing this because mossad has found out about you, and have no wish for you to get hurt or killed so I am leaving you."

"I don't give a damn Ari!" I screamed through the tears. "We couldn't live without each other you know that!"

"We have never tried, this is the last time I will be seeing you Caitlin."

I began crying harder. Just like that he walked out the door out of my life. I screamed as I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me bursting into more tears on my pillow and screaming in pain and agony because Ari my lover, my love was gone, out of my life.

* * *

**Big thanks to those who reviewed! They really motivate me! Please don't kill me it will get better I promise. And the next chapter will be about the**** beshert and the bullet necklace that I read online. You know the drill tell me how I did please. Thanks! Should this become M for the bedroom? It's all up to you guys!  
**


	8. Ari's Return and A Theory

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To all that reviewed so if you reviewed this is for you!**

**

* * *

**

Kate walked into her apartment three weeks later and had her usual drill before she went to bed and started crying, doing things like changing clothes, brushing teeth, and showering. Since the team worked a hot case and she had diner with a dead millionaire's son and dessert in New York when she got home it was 4 in the morning and Gibbs had given her orders to not come in until Monday she had the whole weekend to cry and didn't have to have to dinner or dessert for that fact.

Laying into her bed she started to feel tears well up in her eyes like they always did at night when she was alone, but when she was at work she wore a strong face and did overload on paperwork to keep her mind detracted from Ari. None of the team had noticed her sadness thank god.

In the beginning to keep herself occupied Kate had tried a nightclub, dating men (who all turned out to be jerks and that only reminded her of how kind Ari was), spending overtime at NCIS (but that made Gibbs suspicious so she had to stop), and hanging out with girlfriends like Abby (but that wasn't much fun because her thoughts always wondered back to Ari.) So nothing worked which was a bummer but not surprising. _'I guess nighttime will always be crybaby time for me no matter what.' _ I thought as tears came pouring out. I muffled a scream by burying my face in my pillow. Like most nights I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Ari slowly picked the lock to Kate's apartment and silently walked in, seeing no sign of her he walked into her bedroom and saw the sleeping agent and smiled, she had been right they couldn't live without each other and he doesn't know how but he found himself at her door and hoped she would take him back even if mossad came after her he would protect her. But his smiled faded quickly when he looked closer and saw he tear stained face that hadn't dried yet, and soaked pillow.

Carefully he leaned down and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face smiling as he did so wishing he could climb into bed with her and wrap his arms in a protective way around her holding her close to create a hicky on her and have her smile and fall asleep in his arms, but he had to respect her privacy until he knew she still had feelings for him. He hoped she didn't have a current boyfriend or lover. The thought made his blood boil, he couldn't help but feel jealous when another man was in the room with he even if the man had no intrust for her, for someone else to be touching his Caitlin. He shakes the thoughts out of his head and as she stirred in her sleep and began to wake up.

* * *

I opened my eyes in the middle of the night to see Ari standing next to my bed. _'It has to be a dream.'_

I told myself. "I'm dreaming." I said aloud. He smiled "No your not Caitlin." I gasp he was really here!

"What do you want?" I demand.

"You were right Caitlin we cannot live without each other." He whispered.

"I want you to take me back." He said in a stronger voice.

_'Wanted me to take him back? Yes!' _But if Iwas going to take him back he had to know one thing. I moved to get out of the bed and he took a few steps back. Slowly I walked towards him. Quickly I raised my right had and smacked him across the face as hard as I could.

As soon as he recovered enough to looked at me. I flung my arms around him in a hug and kissed his temple. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too Caitlin." He whispered back wrapping his arms around me. "I love you Ari but you really did deserve that smack." I said with a smile. He chuckled and kissed my hair and inhaled. "I love you too Caitlin."

Once we let go of each other I lead him back to the bed. "I had a very long work day so I didn't get home until 4 in the morning so I'm going to bed. Are you going to join me?" I asked he smiled and took all his clothes but his boxers before climbing into bed with me and wrapping his arms around me pulling me close.

* * *

When I woke up Ari was leaning over top of me running his hands through my hair. I smiled "How long have you been doing that?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours! What time is it now?"

"12:32"

"My god I slept in."

"Yes but you deserved it, Gibbs works you much too hard." I smile and sit up to kiss him. "Well I'm going to get breakfast." I said as I got up and went to the kitchen. Ari smiled at me and followed.

* * *

Later at nine o'clock after a day of talking and watching movies Ari and Kate were sitting on the couch. "Caitlin." Ari said to me. "Yes Ari?"

"I am very sorry for what I put you through while I was gone, and that theory I told you about many months ago I finally have the answer." He reached into his pocket and reveled a bullet chained onto a necklace. "Yes. My theory ever since the day in the morgue was if you were my basherte Caitlin, it is Hebrew for destiny like a soul mate. This is the bullet Gibbs shot me with it is a tradition in mossad to give your basherte a necklace with a bullet you have been shot with." He moves and locks the chain around my neck and says "Ani ochevet otch." I smile and say in response "Ani ochevet otacha." I had learned simple phrases in Hebrew but nothing big over time. He smiles and kisses me. Happily I take his hand and lead him to our bedroom with a grin.

* * *

**Big thanks to those who reviewed! After this story's done I will be writing another Kari story except this one will be an adventure with Kate and Ari and the rest fo the team! I had no clue I was going to do another until I listened to my MP3 and got the idea for the story, I just wanted to let you guys know there will be more Kari stories after this one! I'm just hoping you guys will help me along the way by reviewing! And please if you have any ideas to help me on this story _do not _hesitate!  
**


	9. Twilight

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To all that reviewed so if you reviewed this is for you!**

**

* * *

**

_'I Kate Todd never thought I'd be in love like this.'_ Were the thoughts going through her head as she sprayed shampoo over her hair in the shower. Ari is usually the thing on her mind when she had nothing to do or thought of romance.

After a long few days of keeping Tony alive from the plague(the black death) she needed to relax her body and the shower and thinking of Ari was working all right. Kate gasped when she felt another naked body press up against her and massage her shoulders.

"Relax Caitlin it is only me." The voice assured her.

"Ari! You shouldn't do that!" I turn around and playfully punch him in the chest. He smiled and kissed my wet lips.

After we both got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed we both laid on the bed with me curled up in his chest. I smiled when he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later Tony walked into the bullpen, and Gibbs yells at him for coming in a week early. After that we went to investigate a body. When McGee was turning the key on the car I checked underneath the car. "Bomb!" I screamed. Then I realize when McGee turned the key all the way the car would explode.

"McGee how far did you turn the key?" I shouted.

"Almost all the way." He said in a frightened voice.

"Damn! I knew I should have taken that third week off!" Tony yelled.

"W-What do we do?" McGee asked me.

"I'll trade places with you Tim while you and Tony go tell Gibbs." I said. Then both McGee and Tony look at me like I'm crazy.

"No way Kate we are not leaving you with a bomb that's set to go off like this!" Tony yelled.

"Look you both know I can run faster than both of you."

"She has a point Tony." McGee tells him.

"I promise I will be right behind you." I half lied. True I was faster than them, but there was no guarantee that I was going to make it out alive.

"Alright Kate you got a point." McGee tells me as we trade places and they take off running. But when McGee passed it off to me it had accidentally been bumped all the way and the car started to beep underneath.

"Damn!" I yell as I take off in the same direction as my partners. I hit the deck right as the bomb goes off and McGee and Tony's face comes into view with Gibbs.

"You two should know that there's never a guarantee that your going to make it out alive." I tell them as I am helped up by Gibbs and led to the car.

**Thanks to all that reviewed it really makes my day! Like I said in the last chapter if you have any ideas for the story _do not hesitate_ please! Oh, and more Kari and the team stories are on there way after this one! : ) And I promise at the ending of Twilight nobody will die but the bad guys and the team will find out about Ari. Let's hope Gibbs doesn't try and kill him! Review pretty please? _The more reviews I get the better the story! _  
**


	10. Twilight Part 2

**Summery: After Ari shows up at Kate's apartment one night the assassin and the agent begin to fall dangerously in love and must survive everything this world throws at them. Twilight and the Kill Ari's never happened.**

**This is set about a month after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To all that reviewed so if you reviewed this is for you!**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked thought the door to my apartment and saw Ari. I wondered how he would react to me nearly getting blown up. There was always the option of not telling him but the scratch on my forehead when I hit the deck would give it away.

The whole team had fussed over me and Gibbs had gone nuts about me putting myself in harms way until I reminded him it was what federal agents did, Abby had almost killed me when she hugged me, Ducky had looked at the scratch on my forehead and taped it up while Tony and McGee had guilty looks on their face. But after all of that they let me go home early to rest and now I had to explain all of this to my lover. Great.

Ari looked up at me surprised how early I was home then his face twisted when he saw my cut. He immediately came over to me with a worried look on his face. "Caitlin my love what happened?" He asked.

"My team was sent in the field and there was a car wired to explode, I found it and sent Tony and McGee running, and just before it went off I hit the deck, and they sent me home to rest." I explained. He careful brushed some hair out of my face and examined it. "I'm fine Ari." I lied. I had _not _been fine, I had almost died. "It's what we federal agents do." I said to try and comfort him; maybe he would stop worrying over me.

It obviously didn't work because his expression didn't get better, it got worse. He sighed and kissed the other side of my forehead that didn't have any scrapes or cuts, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me into his lap as we sat on the couch.

"Caitlin you must be more careful I could have lost you." He whispered.

"But you didn't." I reminded him.

"But I _could _have love. Do you have _any _idea what that would do to me?" He asked. Suddenly I felt so guilty.

He kissed the back of my neck and then the back of my head. "I- I'm sorry Ari I had no idea that-that…" I struggled with my words. "Shhh Caitlin." He tells me. "You don't have to talk, sleep." He says as he gently rocked me back and fourth. "Love you." I muttered as I drifted to sleep. "Love you too Caitlin." He said right before I fell into a needed sleep.

* * *

Carefully I waited an extra ten minutes to make sure Caitlin was asleep before carrying her to bed and climbing in with her. Today she had gotten very close to dying, she _could _have died from an explosion. I winced the thought of my Caitlin dead, it hurt me.

Caitlin tossed and moved closer to me in her sleep. Smiling I pull her close to my chest in a protective way. I could never loose her no matter what, it seems what happened was someone trying to kill her team again.

Two weeks ago on a SWAK case Agent DiNozzo had almost died and she could have caught the plague, and when I found out about all of it I gave her an hours scolding and when I was finished I saw that she had gone to sleep during some part of it and had carried her to bed, I was so angry and worried I made her take leave to relax and stay safe.

Now someone was after her team again and no matter what I couldn't let that happen. If I took leave from Mossad I could follow her and her team to make sure she was safe, it was a risky plan and if Caitlin found out she would be furious but I had to protect her no matter what I could not let the woman I love die.

* * *

Groaning I woke up to a beeping cell phone on my night stand. "Todd." I said as I opened it. "Hey Kate it's Tony just checking up on you are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine. Did you guy's find anything out?"

"Yes actually the boss wanted me to warn you Ari was seen leaving the country earlier yesterday." Erlier? Yesterday? "Uhhhh Tony when was the bombing?"

"Yesterday why?" "Yesterday what time is ti now?"

"Six in the morning." Crap. I had slept through the rest of the day and the whole night. "Crap! I'm coming in, sorry I hadn't realized I slept so much."

"It's fine Kate boss said to sleep as much as you want." He assured me. "Hmmmm... still coming in." I said before I hung up on him. How Gibbs like. Going into the kitchen I saw a note on the table in Ari's handwriting.

_Dear Caitlin,_

_Something came up at Mossad and I had to return, I was going to wake you up and tell you but you were so peaceful I could not_. _ Be careful when you return to NCIS. _

_Love, Ari

* * *

_

Sighing Kate put the letter down and got her purse and bag before walking out the door and on her way to NCIS.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed it really helps!**


	11. The Team Finds Out

Walking in the front door I took a deep breath before I collapsed on the couch and snuggled my head into a pillow. God I had been so _sore_ and _tired._ Gibbs had me doing exercises and wrestling then when he saw how tired I was he made me go home and take a few days off.

Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly I felt warm familiar hands on my waist that gently pulled me into his lap and I smiled as I placed my head on Ari's chest.

"It's good your back." I say trying to regain my strength as I look up at him. "I am happy to be back Caitlin." He purred into my neck. "I got you something." He tells me as he reviles a rectangular box.

"Ari you really didn't have to." I whisper. "Yes I did." I gasp when he takes off the lid. A metal bracelet with diamonds engraved in it.

"You shouldn't have." I tell him. "Caitlin my whole life I have never had anything or anyone to spend anything on at least let me give a gift to the women I love." He said almost pleadingly.

"Alright." I mutter.

He smiles and puts it around my wrist. "It's beautiful." I whisper. "I knew you would like it." He tells me.

"Oh I do like it but not as much as I _love _you." I said seductively as I kiss him. He gently pulls me up to straddle him. "I love you." I tell him as he begins to kiss me. "I love you too Caitlin." He purrs into my neck. Kissing me with so much passion I forgot how tired I was. Kissing Ari felt like Hevan on earth. He had his hands tangled in my hair and I grabbed his shoulders making small circles on them.

Thirty minutes later we broke apart and stared into each others eyes. "How long do you get to stay?"

"Two weeks." I gasp. "How?"

"I took leave."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend more time with you."

I smile and take is hand to lead him to our bedroom and he smiles. When we were halfway there he swung me off my feet and carried me the rest of the way. I laughed and so did he. When he set me on the bed he slipped his hands under my shirt and I continued to kiss him and rub circles on his shoulders. He deepened the kiss more and and began to trace circles through the lace of my bra. I moaned and he smiled and let me moan for a few more minutes before he suddenly he recoiled back and smirked when I groaned.

"P-Please do-don't t-t-tease me Ari." I begged. "What would be the fun in that?" He asked as he breathed hot breath on to my face and jerked back. I was really begging to loose it. He obviously saw that and began to purr into my neck. "Caitlin, Caitlin." He purred. My name fell off his lips wonderfully in a very teasing way. I couldn't take it anymore I screamed and groaned. He only responded by chuckling. "A-Ari..." I chocked out. He smirked and began to kiss me just to jerk way again. "Bastard!" I yell and moan. Quickly but gently he lifts me up to straddle him and when he does he rubs his cock against me. I moan again. I could tell he was really enjoying this. Then he begins to kiss me more and his cock is rubbing against me again. He stole another kiss before he jerked back. "Such a fucking tease!" I howl. He laughs. I screamed again.

This was going to be a wonderful torture night for him.

* * *

The next day Kate was drawing a picture of Tony while she thought of Ari.

That bastard had teased her all night until he had finally taken her clothes off and given her what she wanted. The rest of the night he had held her and purred into her neck as she went to sleep after he stopped torturing her which wasn't for at least two hours. That bastard.

"Gear up we got trouble." Gibbs tells us as he walks into the bullpen and tosses us each a flack vest. "Al-Quida or Hamas?" Tony asked. "Neither Tony Mossad is causing trouble." I froze. Mossad? I was going to half to question Ari when I got home.

* * *

After Tony and Gibbs helped me up from taking a bullet for Gibbs they both started talking about how close that was before we heard gunfire and a man was coming out at me, I had never been so scared, he was going to shoot me but a 9mil slug hit him in the chest. I turned to see Ari! Ari what the Hell was he doing here? Oh well I didn't think I immediately run straight into his arms and bury my head into his chest and he kisses my forehead and buries his face in my hair. McGee, Tony, and Gibbs all stare at us before Gibbs started yelling. Uh Oh. Ari wraps his arms protectively around me and by the look on Gibbs face I had some explaining to do and he was going to kill Ari for touching me.

* * *

**Well Ari hasn't got shot yet that's good. Right? Anyway review! **


	12. Telling The Team

Gibbs is suddenly in front of Ari and me with Tony and Tim not far behind. "What the Hell?" Gibbs yelled angrily as he aimed his SIG at Ari. "No wait Gibbs!" I screamed. I would _never_ forgive myself if Ari got shot or killed by Gibbs or another agent because of me. Quickly I positioned myself to were I was defending Ari and if Gibs gun did go off it would most likely hit me, unless Gibbs went for his head. "Please Gibbs don't shoot." I begged as tears began to swell up in my eyes . "I have every right to he's Mossad and right now Mossad is trying to kill us. So get over here with us so I can kill this bastard!" Tears came pouring out and Ton and McGee stood there confused as they watched me cry and defend Ari. Ari wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer trying to comfort me.

"Mossad is not trying to kill you Agent Gibbs, their after Caitlin." I gasped and looked at him. "Why?" Everyone but Ari said at once. "It is my fault, my father is the deputy director of Mossad and he wants to hurt me fore betraying him."

"How did you betray him and what does this have to do with Kate?" Tony asked harshly. "I started a relationship with Caitlin seven months ago and we fell in love. My father found out about her and how I felt for her and believes I have betrayed him for her. But he doesn't want to kill me, that would be to easy, he wants me to suffer, by destroying the most precious thing to me, and Caitlin is the most precious thing. I could not let that happen, so I took leave from Mossad to follow her and protect her if she were in any danger."

As he finished Gibbs put his SIG on his waist and I looked up at Ari shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "Caitlin I was trying to protect you." He told me as he began to stroke my hair. "By lying to me? By saying you took leave to spend time with me!"

"Sometimes we lie to protect the ones we love." He said soothingly.

I was just about to make another comment but Gibbs beat me to it. "As much as I'd love to kill you here Ari we should get everyone back to NCIS, and Kate you and I will have a long talk then I will hand you over to Abby and Ducky." I stood there horrified as he opened his phone and hit Abby's number and explained everything to her. "What about us boss?" Tony demanded. "Wait here for the other agents I sent for and you can have Kate right after me." He told them as he led me to aa private part of the roof.

"What the Hell?" He demanded for the second time today.

"Gibbs I love him." I whispered. "He-he's gentle with me, loves me back, will give me anything, and protects me. Remember when I shot that innocent suicide cop? He held me and comforted me. He holds me above everything even his own life." I whispered before a stray tear fell down my cheek.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his temples for a minute before pulling me into a hug. "I may not like the bastard Kate but he he treats you like that and loved you I'll except him." He tells me in his bold tone. I throw my arms around his neck hugs him back. "Thank you." I whispered. Once we let go he led me to Tim and Tony.

"Hey I said I'd except him you still have to deal with your brothers, Abby, and Ducky." He tells me loud enough for everyone to hear. I sighed and approached McGee and DiNozzo this was going to be a long day. "Oh and I need to talk with Ari." He said motioning Ari to come with him. When he saw my worried expression he sighed. "I won't kill him." He tells me. I breath a sigh of relief and turn to my 'brothers' and think of how I was going to explain this to them by the looks on there faces it looks like they were going to kill me.

**Okay how was this chapter? Sorry it's a little short. I promise the next one will be up by tomorrow and it will be much longer, how do you guys think Abby, Ducky, McGee and DiNozzo should react?  
**


	13. The Team and Ari

"Kate what the Hell?" Tony demanded. "Tony it may seem crazy but I love him, and he loves me. Remember seven months ago when I came into work all happy? That was the weekend Ari showed up at my apartment. He's what made me happy, and still does make me happy."

"So let me get this straight you fell in love with the man that shot Gibbs and Gerald, kidnapped you twice, and that is now nearly getting you killed by Mossad Officers?" McGee asked unsure.

"Yes McGee you got a problem with that?" I bark.

"Ahhh well ahhh, I was just wondering h-how." He stuttered

Before I had a chance to answer Tony did for me. "Stockholm Syndrome maybe?"

"DiNozzo!" I screamed. "No not Stockholm Syndrome! Ever since he came into my life he has made me happy! That's all he does! You saw what he did for me. He took leave from Mossad and stalked me for my safety!"

"But you almost got killed because of him!" He protested. I hissed. Oh how I would love to take out my SIG and shoot him. "I don't care DiNozzo!_ I love him." _I told him firmly. "Okay good enough for me." McGee said satisfied. "What?" Tony demanded.

"Oh common Tony look at them he loves her protects her and will do anything for her. Besides Kate will never forgive us if we don't accept him." McGee shares with him. I smile warmly up at Tim.

"I'm still not satisfied!" Tony declared. "Not yet I'm not." He added when he saw my glare. "Well who knew you could fall in love with a terrorist." Tony said in his smart ass voice. "He's not a terrorist!" I screamed. "Okay, okay. So Ari's not a terrorist so he's a Mossad mole."

I growled. This idiot was really getting on my nerves. "Drop it DiNozzo!" I hiss because I know this will lead into a big argument. "Okay I'm done." He assured me. "So what's a terrorist like in bed?" He asked a second later.

"DINOZZO!" I screeched. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU HAVE A BULLET PROOF VEST ON!" "Uh oh." Tony said before he took off running. "So you really love him?" McGee asked once Tony was gone.

"Yes Tim I love him." I said again firmly. "Well it's good enough for me after what I saw and heard today, but ahh Abby may be hard."

"Uh oh." Now it was my turn to say it.

"Yeah good luck." He muttered. I sigh. If I lived through today it would be a miracle. I wondered what Gibbs was saying to Ari.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked into Abby's lab after my replacement NCIS agent had taken over. She was facing the computer with her back turned toward me. I was _so _nervous. It was hard not telling Abby, she was after all my best friend. "Ahh Abby." I said hesitantly. She picked up her remote still not looking at me and hit a button and her music went off. "Hey Abbs I- " She cut me off.

Spinning around she pinned me with angry eyes. "What the hell is your problem Kate?" She hissed angrily. "A year ago he kidnapped you in Ducky's morgue, shoots Gerald and Gibbs, months later he kidnapped you again, next you almost got killed because of him."

"Abby-Abby I love him. The reason I've been so happy these seven months is because he showed up at my apartment and then months later we fell in love. Abby I knew the risks of falling for him and I didn't care, I love him Abby. I would have been shot today if he hadn't saved me."

"You didn't have to be saved if it hadn't been for him." She protested. "I don't care Abby how would you feel if you were in my situation? You meet the perfect man that holds your life over his and that loves you more than anything. Mossad wanted to take me out because I am the most precious thing to him. If he didn't love me like he did they would have taken his life instead."

Her green angry eyes melted and she stared at me softly for a minute. "Kate if you really love him... I'll accept him but only if I get to have a talk with him." She added. I smiled. "Get in line behind Gibbs Abbs your going to have to wait." I told her jokingly.

"Ohhh is he..."

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"For your sake lets hope he comes back to you in one piece." I smiled and so did she but it quickly disappeared when she looked over my head. "Uhh hey Duck man." She greets him.

I don't have to turn around to see who's behind me. Slowly I turn around and sigh. "Ducky..." I started. "There is no need to explain to me my dear I heard the whole thing. And I may accept Ari after I talk with him." He said darkly. Oh no. It looks like I was going to make it through today but I wasn't so sure about Ari.

* * *

Sitting in Abby's chair I wait. That's all I've been doing for the past few hours. After the replacement NCIS agents had taken over for the rest of the team each person was taking turns giving Ari 'talks'. Tony walked in. "McGee, and I are done with Ari. Gibbs sent me down to tell Abby and Ducky it was their turn and Kate wasn't allowed to see this inter- ahh I mean conversation either." I groaned and Abby and Ducky waled toward the door.

I hadn't been able to watch any conversations going on in the bullpen. Abby had tried to get me to eat but I refused I was so nervous over what my team thought of Ari and if they would accept him. If they didn't I had to quit. I knew I would crack under the pressure and leave with Ari. If it was going to be that way I would pick Ari, my lover over my team. Tony left with them and I was left alone in Abby's lab, afraid of everything. All there was left to do was wait now.

* * *

Abby's phone went off a two hours later. Sighing I decided to pick it up. "Abby's lab." I answer. "Kate it's OK to come up now were finished talking with Ari and we all have something to say to you." Gibbs cool voice tells me. "Okay." I tell him before I hang up the phone and racing toward the elevator. God I hoped they all would accept Ari. Walking into the bullpen with a strong face I breathed a sigh of relief when Ari was alive.

"Kate we all have decided that we accept Ari for what he has done for you and we are all going to work together to get Mossad for trying to kill you, the director already has a conference meeting secluded in MTAC." I smiled happily at all of them and moved closer to Ari who kissed my forehead. "Oh and we forgot to mention Ari quit Mossad and is getting a job with the FBI he just needs to become an American citizen." McGee tells me and I thought this day couldn't get better.

"Ari by the way break her heart and I break your neck." Gibbs tells Ari. "I assumed that from out earlier conversation Gibbs." He says as he chuckles. "Ari?" I asked curiously. "I'll explain later love." He says as he kisses my forehead again. I smile and look at my family. My loving family.

* * *

**Okay people there is going to be one more chapter(the Epilogue) then I'm going to focus on my other stories and Ziva will come in in the next chapter! And I would greatly appreciate it if you told me how I did and checked out my other Kari stories. (I think my best one is Rescue and It's Never Too Late but that's just my opinion) Thanks for sticking with me this long!**


	14. Engagement

Slowly I got out of the shower and stared at my reflection in the mirror. A lot had happened today, my family accepted Ari, he would join the FBI, and would become an American Citizen. Slipping on one of Ari's over sized shirts and some underwear I took a deep breath before I emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed next to him. As I moved closer to Ari I felt hid warm arms wrap around me like they usually do. I grinned when I felt his lips come in contact with my forehead. "Ari?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes Caitlin?"

"What did Gibbs mean break her heart and I'll break your neck?"

"Basically that, part of it is he knows I love you and I would do anything for you and the other part I will save for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes I have a little surprise for you." In the dark I could make out a smile on his face, not a smirk a _smile_. "Your not going to tell me are you?" I asked knowingly. "No." He responded. I sighed, that wasn't too shocking. "Love you Ari." I said as I began to drift asleep. "Love you too Caitlin." He muttered.

When I woke up I felt the familiar aroma of bacon and eggs. I let the sheets fall from my body and went to the kitchen. I saw Ari in nothing but boxer shorts making breakfast, I carefully walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, letting my fingernails rake over his muscles. He smiled. Teasingly I began to work my way down to his crotch. "Caitlin." He warned. I stopped. "Hmm?" I asked before I continued again. Quickly he turned off the stove and turned around at me. To my shock he swung me off my feet and carried me to the couch. Laying me down he began to kiss me and slip his hands under my shirt. I moaned when his hands worked over my breasts. He suddenly took them out and I groaned. "That ought to teach you a lesson, naughty girl." He said to me sternly. He quickly leaned down and kissed me before gently pulling me up from the couch. "But you're my naughty girl." He tells me before he kisses me again. "Come on love breakfast will get cold." He pulled me to the counter. I was still a bit angry at him for teasing me but I guess payback is a bitch.

* * *

I smiled as I looked up at the stars. I was holding hands with Ari at the Washington memorial around 11 at night. "So Caitlin are you ready to know my surprise tonight?" He asked me. "Yes." I said excitedly. He smiled at me and bent down on one nee. I stood there shocked. Carefully he removed a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a gold wedding band and _rocks_ on the top. "Caitlin Alexandria Todd will you marry me?" I could hardly speak. "Yes." I managed to speak. He smiled and placed it on my finger. Carefully he moved his lips on mine. "Love you Caitlin." He muttered into my lips. "Love you too Ari." I muttered back before he crashed his lips on mine.

Suddenly I heard a voice a minute later.

"Yaaay! Timmy, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky! Yes! Yes! Yes! She said yes!" A happy Goth sang as she and the rest of the team came toward us. "You planned this." I said accusingly. "Yes." He told me. "Yesterday I asked Gibbs permission to marry you and he said yes so I invited your team."

"Let me get this straight you all knew?" I blurted at my team. "Yep Kate congrats." Tim told me. "Thanks." I muttered. "Gibbs you said it was aright to marry me?" I asked. "Sure did Kate, Ari thought I was the closest thing to a father you had."

"Well thank you for letting him." Gibbs smiled. "Even if I had said no I don't think that would have stopped him." The whole team chuckled. I leaned into Ari. And he kissed my hair. "Caitlin Haswari." He muttered. "Can't wait." I told him. He smiled.

* * *

The week after Ari had proposed to me I had Abby come over to help me plan the wedding. "So when's the wedding?" She asked as we laid on the bed. "Ari and I were thinking in six months."

"Wow." She gasped in surprise. "Yeah." I muttered. "We better get started." She said with confidence. I nodded and she pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag. "So it's in September right?"

"Yeah."

"What day?"

"The twelfth."

"Dresses?" She asked. "Well that's mostly the reason I called you here, Ari's gone so we ca pick out dresses." "Okay you want to go dress shopping for _your_ dress?"

"Yeah sure. But aren't we getting my bride's maid one too?" She stared in awe. "Oh common Abbs don't tell me you didn't see that one coming. You're my best friend who else would I get to be my brides maid?" I teased. She squealed and I smiled. "Okay let's go dress shopping!" She said with confidence.

* * *

**Review please! I lied there are going to be more chapters and Ziva's coming in in the wedding chapter! (Which is the next one I promise.) :)  
**


	15. The Wedding

"Wake up, wake up!" A several voices shouted. I opened my eyes to see Abby, Ziva, my sister Sarah, and my three brothers all yelling at once. Today was the day I was getting married. I had slept at the apartment alone while Ari slept at Gibbs place because everyone had insisted that the bride and groom shouldn't see each other before the wedding. Ziva Ari's sister was another story. I had met Ziva two weeks ago when Ari had told me about her and that she was coming, at first I was a little upset he hadn't told me but I got over it and became good friends with Ziva. Abby had also met Ziva and had become good friends with her too, Ziva and Tony had also started dating.

"Rise and shine Kate check it out your siblings showed up!" Abby yelled. I looked at John who the oldest out of the boys, Daniel the next oldest, and James the youngest boy. "That's nice now can I have five minutes yo get up please?" I mumbled. My god today was the day. I felt myself pale and suddenly I felt like fainting. The boys nodded and left the room while my sister, my sister to be, and Abby stayed. "My god." I whispered. Ziva smiled. "Take a few deep breaths Kate." Abby told me.

With a lot of effort I managed to speak. "Where are my parents?" I asked. "Mom and Dad are at your boss's house with your soon to be husband." Sarah answered for me. "Today's the day Kate." Abby said happily.

"Yeah Abbs I kinda guessed that." I said as there was a knock on the door. James peeked his head in. "Kate, the boys are going to see your fiance okay?" I nodded and he was just about to close the door but turned to the girls. "Don't let her faint or die please." He said and the girls nodded before he closed the door. I scowled. "Where's the wedding dress?" I muttered. "It is in the closet Kate, and while your showering Abby and I will get everything ready. Oh, and by the way Abby said not to worry about the garter we got one for you." Ziva told me. I scowled again. They had insisted on doing a full body makeover on me before we drove to the hotel were the wedding would take place.

"Okay." I got up to go to the bathroom. "Oh, and Kate take all the time you need the wedding doesn't start for another ten hours and if you feel like your going to pass out call us." She said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. My biggest mistake was putting my bride's maids and the two first men in charge of the reception.

As I turned the shower on I thought of the events that had occurred in the past few months. The wedding was scheduled to be at a fancy hotel garden (Gibbs had pulled a bunch of strings) but the reception would be half indoors half outdoors. Tony and Tim would be the first men (the team had fought over who would be the best man until Gibbs just threw his arms in the air and said there could be two since there isn't any law against it.) They were probably with Ari now checking out there fancy suits.

Abby and Ziva had green brides maids dresses which looked good on them and nobody but the girls had seen my dress thank god. As I began to soap my body and shampoo and condition my hair I took a bunch of deep breaths I could do this.

* * *

"Easy Kate you can do this." I heard my sister tall me as we drove up to the hotel. I inhaled. "You think she's gunna make it?" Sarah asked Abby and Ziva. "She'd better." Ziva and Abby said at the same time. They had spent the last ten hour all on polishing my face trying to calm be down and basically everything else. "Deep breaths Kate, Ari is waiting for you." Ziva said gently squeezing my hand that I hadn't been aware she was holding.

"I can do this." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I was out in the hotel garden and music began to play. Gibbs, my mom Alex, and my father Daniel approached us from the direction I assumed the isle, Ari, and my family were. Gibbs gently hugged me. "You look beautiful Kate." He tells me. "Th-Thanks." I stuttered. He frowned and I barley noticed my parents hug me. "Well Mom looks like it's time for us to sit down." Sarah gently led my mom to the benches I assumed. "James wasn't kidding, she looks like she's gunna pass out on us. Kate please breath okay. And keep you heart rate down." Gibbs told me and I began to clear my mind and breath.

"Much better!" Ziva praised. I smiled. "Kate count ten seconds after Abby and I leave then follow." I nodded and suddenly Abby and Ziva were gone. I grasped my father on the left side of me and Gibbs on the right.

I had decided to have them both take me down the isle because I was technically leaving _two_ fathers. I heard my music start and I recognized it was my turn to walk down the isle. My fathers led me in the direction Abby and Ziva went and suddenly I saw an isle. Along with Emily Fornell the flower girl and my family, my family from NCIS, FBI, and some secret service friends. As I walked down it I saw Ari's beautiful face waiting for me. When we reached the bottom the priest was waiting for us. "Who gives this women to this man?" The priest asked. "Her mother and I do." My biological father spoke. "And me." Gibbs said. They touched Ari's hand and released me.

I softly inhaled when I touched Ari. He kept me at peace. I looked up at his face as the priest began to read to us. It was the happiest I had _ever _seen him. Then Ari said "I do." And them it was my turn. "I do." I said perfectly. I heard the priest say "you may kiss the bride" and Ari took the veil off me and gently lifted my chin up as people cheered. It was the best kiss he ever gave me. When we pulled apart he smiled everyone began to move into the reception leaving Ari and I here.

I smiled at him. "Caitlin Haswari." He said. "Feels good." I told him. "We're finally married." I said. He chuckled. "Ahh Kate, Ari the reception's about to begin!" James yelled. Ari kissed my cheek before he led me into the party. As we sat down Gibbs stood up. "The brides maids and the first men have all decided that before we eat we do a toast to Kate and Ari." Everyone nodded and I gasped. Oh god what would he say?

"When I first met Ari he was on a Mossad mission taking over Ducky's morgue and kidnapping Kate." I along with several people gasped and my eyes pleaded at him. "We got involved in a shoot-out and a bullet was placed in my shoulder. A few months later he kidnapped Kate _again._" More gasps from the crowd. My brothers looked like they were going to murder someone.(a.k.a Ari.)

"This time I put a bullet in his shoulder. Then from what Kate has told me because of her compassion and love she started a relationship with Ari and a bunch of months later he took leave from mossad and stalked her for her safety when mossad was trying to kill her and ended up saving her life in the end. In time Kate's NCIS family learned to accept Ari for who he was and because Kate loved him."

I gripped Ari's hand. I was going to _murder_ Gibbs.

"Later we learned how caring Ari could be and how much he loved Kate so we all got to know him and eventually we all liked him. So to Kate and Ari." He raised his glass and everyone repeated. "I'm going to murder him." I hissed at Ari. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "It could have been worse." He reminded me. "Uh huh." I nodded.

* * *

Because of perfect planning everyone danced outside on the patio next to the twilight lit lake. "Kate, Ari it's time to throw the banquet!" Abby yelled. I took a deep breath, turned around, closed my eyes, and threw the banquet. I turned around to see it in the hands of Abby. I giggled at her surprised face. Then I slowly began to go near the snack table when Abby and Ziva yanked me back. "Not so fast Kate." Abby told me. "Time for the garter removal. Ari get over here!" Ziva shouted. Suddenly I remembered the garter that Ziva had put on me.

Now it was Abby's turn to giggle. Ari walked over with a smirk on his face. "Very funny." I said sarcastically to them all. Ari chuckled and dipped under my skirt. I felt him trace up my leg and kiss my thy before carefully removing the garter with his teeth.

"Yipppy! he did it!" Abby yelled and everyone cheered. Quickly Ari cheered and threw it over his shoulder. I smiled when it landed in McGee's hands. I looked over at Abby then glanced at McGee who were both blushing. I giggled and looked at Gibbs next to me who was grinning.

* * *

**Review please! If I get enough reviews(I want at lest 5) the next chapter will be the honeymoon! Yay! PM me if you want or if you have any questions. I love answering them they brighten my day!  
**


	16. Honeymoon

"Can we see the Eiffel Tower today?" I asked happily. Ari and I had just woken up in the city of love on the third day of our honeymoon and I couldn't wait to see the sights. "If you wish." He muttered as he kissed my head. Something told me he wasn't finished in the hotel room yet.

"Would you rather stay in bed?" I asked teasingly as I brushed my naked body against his. He chuckled. "Well, the Eiffel Tower will still be there in an hour."

"Or two." I added before I attached his lips to mine.

* * *

"It's beautiful Ari." I whispered as we stared at the amazing sight. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It is, but not as beautiful as you." He said in my ear. I smiled as he kissed my neck. "Love you Ari."

"Love you to Caitlin." His voice was full of happiness which made me happy. "I don't deserve you." He said suddenly. I growled. I _hate _it when he talked stupid. "Too bad." I mutter before I kissed him. "Come on let's get back to the hotel room." I pulled him gently. He sighed but smiled and followed me.

* * *

It had been two weeks since we had first arrived in Paris and I was sitting on the bed waiting for Ari to come back in a tank top and low cut shorts. I was too tired to go out to eat dinner so instead Ari went down to the restaurant in the hotel to pick something up.

I started to rub my temples. God something was wrong, I could feel it in my gut. I went to my suitcase and rummaged around for something I had packed...just in case. Glancing at the door I wondered how soon Ari would be back. I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom with the little pink box.

* * *

My hands were shaking as I slowly picked up the test a few minutes later. A pink plus was at the top, and my period was 7 days late. I was pregnant. I dropped the test on the counted and clutched my chest. I was pregnant. I felt a wave of worry come over me. I had always wanted kids but Ari had never said anything about it.

Oh god what if he didn't want kids? What if he'd be angry? What if he left me? Oh god my life would fall apart if he left me. I felt like crying at the thought. Without thinking I walked to the shower and turned it on.

I let the cold water hit me in my clothes. Slowly I felt myself sit down on the wet floor of the shower area. I brought my keens to my chest and felt tears well up in my eyes. If Ari didn't want kids he'd hate me.

Tears were pouring down my face now. The soft sound of the water was nothing to my sobs, which were growing louder. Suddenly I closed my eyes and a sad thought that had happened in the past year came into my mind.

I saw myself crying on my bed after Ari had left me because of Mossad becoming aware of me. Me screaming in pain and agony because he left me, I could practically hear the thoughts I had been thinking. If he left me again I swear it would be twice as worse.

I didn't know how much time had past and I didn't care. Unexpectedly I heard the door quietly open and someone walk in. I didn't look I just kept crying. The glass door to the shower area opened and when he sat down beside me. I recognized his wonderful sent when he put an arm around me and felt the fabric of his wet cloths against me as he let himself get wet.

I looked up at Ari's beautiful pain twisted face, and in his other hand was the pregnancy test.

God his face was so much worse than I imagined it being. I looked away and shook him off. I started crying harder, I couldn't help it. It was all my fault. If I lost Ari because of this my life would loose meaning...all of it.

"Caitlin..." He whispered. "I'm sorry!" I blurted. "I-I, please don't leave me Ari, please!" I begged. "I-I get i-it if y-you d-don't wa-want an-anything to do w-w-with the b-baby, just p-please don't g-go." I choked out. He looked at me hurt, and more in pain than I've ever seen him.

"Oh Caitlin, I love you and I love our child why would I leave?" He asked hurt. I stopped crying and looked into his eyes before he tossed the pregnancy test in a trash can by the shower. He loved me and he loved _our_ child.

"I-I, you've never talked about kids. I thought you didn't want them, and you would be angry at me." His facial expression got worse. "No Caitlin, never. I always wanted children I coulnot be happier that your pregnant. After all the times I told you I loved you, how could you not think I wanted this child?" He sounded _so_ upset, and I felt _so_ guilty.

"I-I..." The guilt feeling was stronger than ever now. Ari obviously knew this was making me feel bad because he kissed my cheek, pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and fourth.

When I stopped crying he turned off the shower, warped me in a towel, picked me up and took me to the suitcases.

He took out a fresh tank top, new shorts, and underwear. Ari began to take my top off and I started to protest but he just shook his head and continued.

Once I was in fresh clothes he led me to the bed and started to dry my hair and brush it. I squirmed. "Ari I'm not a baby. I could do it myself." He chuckled. "Do you want to tell Gibbs about the baby?" I asked. Ari nodded. "I'll call him later love." He said gently as he finished brushing my hair and I curled up in the covers.

Ari leaned over and kissed my forehead before climbing in with me.

* * *

**So what do you think? Don't tell me you didn't see it coming. I was thinking that Abby abd Ziva are going to get pregnant too, and Kate and Ari's baby is going to be a boy and then he's going to have a sister a few years later. School starts in a few days so updates will be once a week. Sound good to everyone? I was thinking for names one of them to be Aladdin. Anyone got any ides for other names?**


	17. More Engagments

I woke up in a clod and lonely bed. "Ari?" I asked. I heard talking in the balcony area. Slowly I crept up behind him and listened from the glass door. Ari was dialing someones number on the phone, thankful the phone wasn't on private conversation so I could hear everything.

"_Gibbs."_

"Gibbs it's Ari."

"_What happened?"_

"Caitlin is pregnant."

"_What!"_

"You heard me Gibbs. Last night I found her on the floor crying about how afraid she was I would hate her and our child. I have never mentioned children so she believed I did not want them, and that I would not want our child."

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _

"I told her I loved her and that I have always wanted children, and was happy she was pregnant. After all the times I told her I loved her she believed I would hate her for this."

"_Did she really?"_

"Yes."

"_Hawari I'm warning you right now if you didn't do a one hell of a job loving her last night and making her believe you loved the baby I'm gunna break your neck." _

"Of course I loved her last night! I can only hope she believes me when I say I love our child."

"_What are you going to tell her today about the baby?" _

"The truth Gibbs, I love the baby and I intent to spoil it just like I do Caitlin." My heart skipped with joy.

"_Good Ari. Oh, and by the way Ziva and Tony are in love and engaged along with Abby and McGee." _

"That's wonderful. Tell them about the baby too."

"_Oh I will and get this Abby and Ziva are both pregnant too. Abby's about three weeks and Ziva's about four. I can't wait to tell them Kate's pregnant." _

Ari chuckled. "Yes well I am sure they will enjoy that. Give them my congratulations."

"_Yeah well I've got to get to the office soon, and you have to get back to your wife."_

"Yes I do goodbye Gibbs."

"_Bye Ari."_

Ari hung up the cell phone and inhaled. My eyes were filling up with tears. I was _so_ happy. About everything, and now I knew that Ari loved the baby for sure. Ari suddenly turned and saw me.

"Caitlin what's wrong?" He asked then he understood. "You were standing there the whole time?" He guessed. I nodded before throwing my arms around him. "I love you." I whispered. He chuckled and kissed my hair. "I love you to Caitlin." I started crying I couldn't help it. Ari led me to the bed and gently wiped my tears away, then lifted up my tank top until it was on my ribcage.

He gently ran his hand against my stomach before pulling the tank top back down. "Caitlin I love our child but if Mossad and my father finds out you are pregnant he will have another reason to kill you. I want to keep this child Caitlin but when we return to Washington next week somehow with Gibbs help we must find a way to keep this child a secret."

I stared to cry again. "Caitlin?" Ari asked. "You goddamn man whore ass father needs to get out of our lives!" I shouted. Ari froze. "First he creates you to be a mole and a killer, then tries to kill me because you love me, now if he finds out about our child he'll kill it!"

"Are you angry at me?" Ari asked. "No! I'm angry at him Ari! You've done nothing wrong!" I shouted. "It's him! I just..." I sat down on the bed and started to wipe my tears away. This Eli David needed to stop living his kids life.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter. I have some writers block. If you guys could review it would really help, thanks!**


	18. Boy or Girl?

"Caitlin?" Ari asked trying to reach out and comfort me. I accepted his embrace as angry tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Ari held me close to his chest and began to kiss me. On the top of my head, and my temples, despite being angry this felt really good. Gently he lowered me onto the bed and crawled in next to me, gently pulling me into him as always.

"Why does he hate me so much?" I whispered. I felt Ari stiffen beside me, I didn't need to explain, he knew _exactly_ who I was talking about.

"I mean first he tried to kill me six months ago and now he may try and kill our child if he finds out about it."

He closed his eyes and held me closer, if that were even possible, finally he answered. "I _was_ the most successful mole inside Hamas, until I met you." I pulled back and stared into his eyes. His damn kind eyes.

"All I thought about was you. My _father..." _His voice was ice at that word. "Found out about you after my second Hamas mission and decided to do nothing. He believed I would forget about you...but he never understood love."

"Just in case he kept me busy. He gave me several missions, he even considered _trying to marrying me off to a Jewish Mossad Officer."_

I hissed. If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was thinking about some other women with Ari, him holding another women, kissing her, and doing _everything_ I did with him. Ari chuckled, obviously he knew what I was thinking about before his mood suddenly turned serious again.

"He knew that if I ever had you I would never let you go and would give up mossad for you, and in his eyes that was betraying him."

For a while I was silent before suddenly blurting "I'm really glad."

"What?" He asked. "I'm really glad you showed up to my apartment thirteen months ago, I'm really glad you fell in love with me, and I'm sorry about your bastard biological father. But we can get through this and keep our child safe."

He sighed. "I hope so."

"I know so." I confidently stared at him.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have faith."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. His smiles were different from his smirks. His smirks were, most of the time, arrogant and teasing. While the smile he was giving me now was gentle and loving, I loved that Ari loved me and would do anything for me. It's what some women would kill for, and something I would _never_ give up.

"If we intend to keep this child safe then we better speak to NCIS when we return to Washington in three days time." He muttered into my hair.

"Three days?" I asked in surprise trying to think of how much time we had been in Paris. He chuckled again. "Yes Caitlin." He purred.

I was about to protest and start my 'I don' wanna leave' speech but shut my mouth. The sooner we got back to D.C the better the chance of keeping our child alive. "So boy or girl?" I asked. "Girl." He said automaticly.

I laughed and shook my head. "Boy." I disagreed. "Both." He suggested.

"Fine." I growled. He grinned and purred into my neck. "Why do you want a girl Ari?"

"Because I know she will look just like her mother and I want to spoil the pretty little girl rotten. But I suppose it would be good for her to have an older brother to take care of her...

"Ha so I win! It's going to be a boy!" I cheered already crowning my victory. "Or we can have an older sister to take care of her baby brother." He added quickly. I scowled and shook my head stubbornly.

"I can't wait to tell you 'I told you so' in nine months Ari." I said in a bold tone. He sighed. "We, unfortunately, will have to wait a few months before we can see what the gender of our child is."

"And even longer to see if the doctors are right." I muttered as I pressed my forehead up against his. He smirked into my lips as he crashed them together.

* * *

"Hey looks who's back from there honeymoon!" The happy peppy goth voice reached my ears as Ari and I walked into the bullpen. "And all knocked up too!" Tony cheered. "Way to go Ari!" McGee encouraged.

"Oh shut up the both of you, Abby and Ziva are pregnant." I reminded them. "True but we didn't get pregnant on a honeymoon...in the city of_ love_ aka Paris." Abby giggled. I felt myself go red and I heard a chuckle from above us. The team turned to see Gibbs standing on the stairs with a red haired women. She was waring a suite and had her hair lose on her shoulders.

"True Abs, but at least Ari waited until he was married to the women he loved before he knocked her up." Now it was my turn to smile, and so did the red-haired women. "Everyone this is Jenny Shepard the new director of NCIS." He introduced her as they walked into the bullpen. Director Shepard? Our new director was a female? Yay!

Director Shepard greeted me first. "Hello Kate." She smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. "Hello Director."

"You can call me Jenny. So you are the wife of Ziva's half brother." She mused. "I've heard so much about you." I smiled. "Oh, have you now?" I asked. "Yes, I'm a good friend of Ziva. Now I understand there is an issue of Eli David." I nodded. She turned to Ari. "Good to see you again Ari." She muttered. "Now we could disscuse the issue in my office."

"Alright." Ari and I followed her up. "Don't worry Kate." The Jenny assured me. "We won't let that bastard hurt you or your child." I smiled gratefully at her. I already liked this Jenny Shepard.

* * *

**Review please! I will be updating most of my Kari stories, my Labor Day gift to everyone! **


	19. He's Coming

"We'll have agents posted at your apartment, and one will follow you almost everywhere you go until the Eli David situation is handled." Jen informed us. "Thanks Jen."

"Sure Kate everything will go into affect tomorrow." I smiled gratefully at her. "And why don't you take the rest of the day off Kate, go home with your husband." Then she turned to Ari. "I'll call Fornell and you will also have the day off Ari."

"Thank you director." She nodded and picked up her phone and spoke for a while while next to me Ari squeezed my hand gently. "Alright FBI Agent Haswari you officially have the day off."

"Once again thank you director, may we leave now?" I asked a little unsure. "Of course." So Ari and I stood up and walked out. "Bye guys." I waved to the rest of the team. "I have the day off."

"Lucky." Tony muttered. Ari chuckled as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"So if you want we can order in tonight for dinner." I said to Ari as I emerged from the bathroom after a shower in my bathrobe. I sat on the bed next to were he was laying and decided while he was thinking I could brush my wet, tangled hair.

"We could do whatever _you _want." He suggested. "Okay." I muttered. I was a little surprised when the brush was gently slipped out of my hands. "Ari." I growled when he started to brush my hair. He was babying me again, just like in Paris.

"Hmm?" He asked. "Why do you always baby me?" I sighed in frustration. "Because I love you." Those words sometimes seemed to be his excuse for most things. "Think of it liked being papered." He suggested.

"Sure." I muttered. "I guess I can live with that." My now tangle-free hair dropped down a little past my shoulders. Ari began to tousle my hair in a funny fashion. I giggled and scooted slightly to the other side of the bed, Ari laughed and followed me.

Grinning my most seductive smile I crashed my lips onto his, he gladly accepted this and kissed me back. Carefully with one hand I reached until my hand found what I was looking for. WHACK! Ari's head snapped back and he rolled slightly away from me half in shock, half in surprise.

I couldn't help but grin as put the pillow back on the bed. Though I knew it was kind of mocking I started laughing at him.

"Think that's funny?" He asked. I grinned. "What do you think?" I asked giggling. The lion growled and lunged at me. My mistake was not moving, now he had me pinned on the bed. His mouth came down on mine, then carefully his tongue traced my lips. I gasped in surprise and that allowed him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, which he did.

I let my tongue roam around with his until he changed positions and took his tongue out of my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a small whine. He chuckled and smirked, oh, that arrogant smirk!

"Your such a bastard!" I growled. "I am well aware, Caitlin." He ducked down and tried to kiss my forehead but because I was still angry at him for that stunt I pressed down on the bed and wouldn't let him. He sighed and let me up.

I glared at him before crawling to the front of the bed and curling up under the covers. Ari's body was soon next to mine, he wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me close to his chest.

Unable to help myself I snuggled closer to his chest. "I like it when you do that." I muttered. "You like it when I hold you?" He asked. "Mmmmhhhhmmm. It's late we don't need dinner." Ari laughed. He knew if I had it my way he'd hold me in his arms forever.

"Goodnight my Catlin." He kissed the back of my head and muzzled my neck for a minute. "Night Ari." My eyelids drooped and all I felt was Ari as I fell asleep.

* * *

One month and four weeks later.

"Kate!" Jenny yelled as she ran down the stairs as fast as possible. "Jenny?" I asked surprised. "McGee get Ari and Ziva here NOW!" She yelled. "Ari and Ziva?" He asked confused. "Just do it!" She snapped.

"Yes director."

"Jen what's going on?" Gibbs asked. "He's coming!" She nearly shouted. "Who?" Tony asked. "Eli David!" She actually yelled this time.

* * *

**Okay the next chapter will be up sooner and it will be longer!**


	20. Emotion

"WHAT!" The whole team screamed at once. "Yes!" Jen yelled. "Now get Ari and Ziva here NOW!" McGee picked up his phone and started dialing. "Tony, Jethro get hold of the FBI and get security!"

"Jen how did you find out he was here?" I asked worriedly as Tony and Gibbs started ranting into the phone. "One of my contacts informed me his plane landed forty-three minutes ago."

"Wait he's been here for forty-three minutes, that's enough time to do almost anything. And as far as I've seen this guy doesn't waste time, so what's he after and what has he done?" The team and Jen froze before exchanging worried glances.

This wasn't good.

* * *

"Caitlin!"

"Tony!" Two voices yelled from the elevator. Ari and Ziva both quickly walked into the bullpen and embraced us. "Are you alright Caitlin?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Thank god you two are here." Jen hugged each Ziva and Ari. "So does the FBI have any information on Eli?" I asked. "No." Ziva hissed angrily. "I don't understand it!" I yelled all of a sudden. "This doesn't make _any_ sense! Eli David wouldn't waste nearly an hour on doing nothing, especially he knew we'd find out about him soon!"

Suddenly I froze and grew pale as realization hit me. The whole family was here except for one.

"Abby." I whispered horrified.

Suddenly McGee went paler then me and Gibbs froze up. "Oh God." Jen whispered.

* * *

Suddenly everyone was frantic. McGee and Ziva were racing down to Abby's lab while Tony was calling security and ordering the whole base on lock-down, Gibbs was calling Abby's lab, and Jen was calling the FBI, while I sat in my chair and softly began to cry.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled from the elevator. "She's not in the lab!"

"Boss!" Tony yelled. "Abby was seen leaving the building thirty minutes ago with a man that matches Eli's description!"

"Get this whole damn base on lock-down!" Jen screamed. "I need a minute." I told Ari before I walked into the ladies room and washed my face with warm water. Just as I was about to leave my phone went off.

"Todd." I answered it. "Hello Caitlin." An unfamiliar voice greeted me. "Who are you!" I demanded. "I am the father of the traitor you married...and created an unborn child with."

"Eli David." I hissed angrily. "Yes, so you've heard about me."

"If I remember correctly you sent officers to kill me."

He chuckled. "Are you alone?" He asked. "Be careful that you tell the truth or your best friend will pay the price." Suddenly a new voice came over the phone. "KATE!" Abby screamed in her scared voice. "Abby!" I yelled.

"If you wish to see your friend again _alive _then you will meet me at a safe house, I am sending the directions to there to your PDA you have thirty minutes, come alone and unarmed." He hung up and my PDA started going off.

Now there was only one thing I could do to save my best friend.

* * *

Getting out of the base before lock-down was complete was a miracle. Ten minutes later I stood in front of a country looking safe house in the middle of a fores. Being brave I held my head high as I walked to the safe house door. Turning the knob I was surprised to see it was unlocked.

Slowly I stepped into the safe house. "Well I am impressed, Haswari has good taste." An accented voice spoke as a tanned man holding a sniper rifle walked into the living room followed by who I assumed was Eli David. "Indeed." I was now sure that this man was Eli.

"Where's Abby?" I growled. Eli snapped his fingers twice and Abby was lead into the living room handcuffed, and lead by two more men. "You shouldn't have come Kate." Abby whispered. "It's what he wants."

Before I could answer Eli talked to his men in a foreign tongue. They nodded and led Abby out of the safe house. "Were are they taking her?" I demanded. "Out of these woods, then she can walk back to the navy base, and you and I have some time together."

"Sit!" He pointed toward a chair at the end of the living room by the door. "If you act stubborn I will give my men a call and have them kill your best friend." Growling I sat in the chair. "What is it you want with me?" I asked.

"Only a talk." Eli answered. "Now I assume you remember Martha, correct?"

"The Hamas women from the Bush op?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I thought it only fair if you know, if you don't already. How Ari can get around beautiful women." He paused and started to walk around my chair, like a lion circling it's prey. "Did you know he lost his virginity at age 15? Yes it was, as you Americans call it, a one night stand with a pretty 16 year old. Ever sense then he has enjoyed seducing women and then breaking there hearts. You see he uses them like sex toys."

I squeezed my eyes shut and hissed. "Your lying." He laughed. "No my love unfortunately not, on missions I warned him not to do any foolish actions with any women, but as you can see Ari does not listen. I would never have known about him and Martha had it not been for his one backup undercover Mossad mole with him, complaining about what he could hear coming from Ari's room at night."

I felt soft and silent tears come down my face. _'No he's wrong.' _I thought. Ari would never, he loved me. "I'm surprised you have not figured out how many women he made love to in your bed yet." I began to cry harder. "No your lying!" I screamed. "For such a bright young women can you not see what is right in front of you? ARI IS USING YOU!" He yelled at me.

"NO!" I screamed and the tears came down harder. "You must be very good in bed if he has not yet disposed of you. You think you were his first wife?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Ari is a wonderful actor though, he plays the seducer part so well, that's what he is after all." I screamed and put my hands over my ears. It couldn't be true.

* * *

**I bet none of you were expecting that! Okay well maybe some of you knew Eli would use emotional pain to hurt Kate but I know I got somebody there! Please review wand tell me what you think! **


	21. Pain Hurts

"WHY CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU? ARI IS USING YOU!" Eli David yelled again. "HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! HE NEVER HAS!"

I took my hands off of my ears and stared right at David. "Prove it." I hissed. I knew it wasn't true in my heart Ari loved me, he told me several times. David chuckled again before leaning close to me and whispering in my ear. "I will not have to, because deep inside of you, you know the truth...did you really think a mossad officer that has been training since he was a child would fall in love on an undercover Hamas mission?"

I flinched away from his breath hitting my ear. More tears came down. My lower lip trembled. "Ahh so you finally realize what is really going on don't you?" His icy whisper hurt me as I tried not to believe everything he was saying, but couldn't.

"Every touch, every kiss he has ever given, and every time he had said he loved you is a lie, all of it."

My mind flashed back to what happened most Sunday nights, laying in bed tossing and turning waiting fro Ari to get out of the shower and come to bed, and when he did he would pull me close, kiss me whisper that he loved me while he sucked on the lower area of my neck. Those Monday mornings I would wake up to find I had a hickey or two on my neck, then I would yell at him and he would laugh, his little tradition on Sunday nights.

I can't believe all of that was a lie, all of it.

I looked up at David who was staring at me. "You know Caitlin Haswari I'm rather curious about a few things, it is strange my son would not use a condom with you and get you pregnant, and then use a condom with the women he made love to in your bed...hmmm...perhaps you were the only one he would want pregnant."

His words stung, and because of them I began to sob harder.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Ari, Ziva, and Gibbs stormed in pointing their guns at Eli David. Ziva immediately ran up to him, punched him, and cuffed him. Then Ari rushed to me, that son-of-a-bitch tried to touch me!

Still crying I jumped up letting the chair fall to the ground and backed up, trying to get away from Ari. Eli David, Ziva, and Gibbs turned to watch.

Ari reached out for me and grabbed my hand. Angrily I slapped it away and gave the bastard a punch in the chest.

With tears pouring out of my eyes I ran straight into Gibbs arms. He was so shocked he barley had time to catch me. From behind me Ari was yanking my arm my arm, trying to turn me around.

I turned and screamed at him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Before burying my head back into Gibbs chest and my whole world blacking out on me.

* * *

I woke to a black-haired, dark, and worried goth leaning over me. "Abby?" I whispered. "I'm here Kate." She carefully reached down and patted my forehead with a damp cloth. "Where am I?" I whispered confused.

"At your house, you've been out for five hours. Ducky thinks all your emotions and the pregnancy just crashed on top of you and made you faint and that the hospital would freak you out." She explained.

"And Kate listen to me." I stared into her concerned eyes. "There was a tape playing in the ventilation of Eli's safe house, the whole team saw what he said to you, Kate it was all a lie." She whispered to me soothingly.

"Ari didn't cheat on you, and he does love you. Eli wanted us to find that tape, he was trying to hurt Ari by turning you against him."

"W-what?" I asked horrified. "You mean all of it was a lie?"

She nodded. "God it nearly killed Ari to have to watch the tape, and when you hit him and told him to get away from you...oh god Kate you have no idea what that did to him. He almost cried, and it pained Ziva to have to watch him. Turning you against Ari was _one_ of the most cruel things Eli David could do to his son, he might as well have shot Ari himself."

Fresh treas came into my eyes, I had hurt Ari and nearly made him cry, I had almost killed him, dammit that made me feel so horrible on the inside, it wads all my fault for believing Eli! "Were is Ari?" I demanded. "In the living room, I'll get him okay?"

Without waiting for my answer she left and closed the door behind her. I hardly breathed as the door opened and closed again, but his time it was my husband that closed the door.

I looked at Ari's twisted face, he had red rims under his eyes like he had been crying in the past few minutes, which he probably had. "Caitlin." He whispered my name through his hurt voice. Quickly I threw the sheets off of me and rushed to him.

Throwing my arms around him I felt a stray tear come down my face. "I'm so sorry!" I told him when I pulled back and looked at his face again. "I-I shouldn't have believed Eli, but I-I-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine.

When he pulled back he brushed a stray lock of hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "Shh it's alright Caitlin, it was _not _your fault. He was lying, as long as you know it was all a lie and that I love you, everything's going to be fine." He whispered into my hair.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I murmured. "All at NCIS, Abby just left."

"OK."

"I-I love you." I chocked out. I felt him smile into my hair. "I love you too Caitlin."

Then he pulled himself away from me and took my hand, leading me to bed.

He sat on it and gently pulled me into his lap. "When do you want to see that others?" He asked.

"Soon, just please hold me." I begged. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my chest. "How are all of them?" I asked. He sighed. "Their all going mad, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee are furious, and Ziva and Abby cried."

"And you?" I added. There was a long pause before he answered. "Yes, and when Gibbs and I found out what happened he made some arrangements and we had a little...chat with my father."

I sighed. "You mean you beat the crap out of him?" He chuckled.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too obvious about what was going to happen. Anyway could you the person reading this review pretty please and tell me what you think? **


	22. Comfort and Disappointment

As 20 short minutes passed I found myself becoming calmer do to the presence of my husband.

Ari, for the past twenty minutes had gently touched me and stroked me. He had placed small kisses on my lips, my temples, my wrists, and my jawline. Now he was stroking my hair and whispering how beautiful I was and how much he loved me.

"Caitlin?" He whispered. "Yes?" I mumbled into his chest. "What are your thoughts of getting a house after we deal with my father?" I was taken by surprise, happy, but surprised. I sat up and stared at him.

"I'd love it." I told him before I lifted my head up and kissed him on the lips. "Where?" I asked. "Well...I was considering Royal Woods."

Now that took me by surprise. "Royal Woods?" I nearly shouted. "How in hell's name are we going to get the money for Royal Woods?" I demanded.

Ari hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Well, as you know my grandfather was Director of Mossad, and my father was assistant Director of Mossad. Those two positions made quite a lot of money, and because my great-grandfather and his father were each Director of assistant Director and Director of Mossad, and when each of them died, the oldest child always inherited his wealth...which only increased over the years."

"Great Ari I'm glad your dad's really rich, now what does this have to do with Royal Woods?" I interrupted sarcastically. "I mean surly you haven't inherited anything yet, your father isn't dead is he?"

Then an amusing smirk appeared on Ari's face. "You killed your father! You beat him to death?" I asked outraged. Sure this guy deserved to die, but come on would Ari be stupid enough to kill the Director of Mossad on US soil? That would create a huge conflict between countries.

Ari only chuckled. "No my love, as much as I would enjoy that I have not killed my father yet."

"As I was saying," Ari stared again, ignoring the cold glare I was giving him.

"my father and grandfather were very pleased when I started training to be a mole the head of the Kidon Unit at age six. As time went by they realized how much I was worth and what I could do. So they spent a great deal of money on my education and when they saw me succeed in everything, they began to pay more attention to me at the age of ten. I was already gifted in Kav Mega, language, and lying as well as the education Ziva and Tali were given. They showered me in gifts often, and gave me great amounts of money. I always hid the money, until I was thirteen...I opened an account at the bank without anyone knowing and started saving up all my gift money, and the money I got from missions."

"Wow, how come you didn't tell me about this account?" I asked. He smiled. "When I met you everything changed, I forgot about the account and everything else." I grinned as I pressed kisses against his jawline. "You forgot about everything else?" I asked moving my kisses down to his neck and shoulder area. From the corner of my eye I saw him grin back.

"Everything." He promised. "After we made love for the first time, I couldn't recall who I was, all I could say was your name." I giggled. "I remember that, I forgot my name for a while too, until you stared saying it."

Instead of saying something back Ari just slid his hands up my shirt and played with my right bra strap. Slowly he moved his fingers down to the clasp. "Wait." I stopped him. He slid his hands out.

"Yes?" He asked. "I think we should save it for tonight, if we start now there's now way you and I are ever going to go back to NCIS anytime soon." He chuckled again. "Your right."

"So," I started wanting to change the subject before I got to tempted. "How much money is in the account?" I asked. Ari reached over to the nightstand and opened his wallet, that was sitting there with his guns. He slid a piece of paper out.

"Around 8 million, I checked two days ago, when I got the idea of a house."

I gazed at him in surprise. "You have to remember Catlin the money my father has, and gave to me was collected over several years and it doesn't seem like any of my grandfathers liked spending their wealth."

"So you want to tell the team?" I asked sheepishly. "As soon as my father gets thrown behind bars for life."

* * *

"Kate!" Four voices yelled as I came out of the elevator. I was then immediately greeted with kisses and hugs from Ziva, Tony, Tim, and Jen. Gibbs was hanging near the back by his desk when I approached him.

He hugged me and kissed my temple. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, Gibbs, I'm okay." My voice was soft and happy. "So Eli's getting thrown into jail for life, right?" I asked. Gibbs expression suddenly changed from happy to angry.

"No we can't get anything on him but kidnapping, and his money is going to get him out of jail before the ink dries on the warrant for his arrest."

* * *

**Hey so what do you guys think of this chapter? Don't worry we'll find something to do with Eli...eventually.**


	23. The Desire to Interrogate

"Gibbs I want to interrogate him." I came up to Gibbs desk bravely ten minutes after Ziva and Ari left for the FBI. "What?" He asked standing up from his chair. Oh, lovely he had that look on his face again. The slightly surprised and angry look.

"I want to interrogate Eli David." I repeated. Gibbs sighed and licked his lips for a moment. "Why?" He asked. "Truthfully Gibbs? I really don't know, but maybe I can nail him for something like attempt to murder, that would get him longer jail time."

"Kate he's the assistant director of Mossad, he was once a mossad officer. You can't just walk in and interrogate him like you do some alleged drug dealer, or some murdering dirt bag. He's different Kate, and I don't think he's going to crack at all."

I sighed frustrated. I _needed _to get a minute with Eli, I had to try to get him longer time. The longer time he got in prison, the longer time he would be out of our lives. "Please Gibbs just a minute, I have to try and nail him for something."

"No Kate!" Gibbs yelled. "I don't want you in there with that monster! And Ari wouldn't want you in there either!"

"But Gibbs-" I tried to reason with him but he cut me off.

"No buts Kate, you are carrying my grandchild, and Ari's child, and you are like my daughter. I will not have you in the same room as that bastard!" Gibbs screeched.

Anger boiled inside of me. Did he not understand? Did he not see how crucial this was? When I turned around and got ready to go down to Abby's lab I saw that McGee and Tony were staring at me from their desks.

One hard glare and the both of them went right back to their work. Then I marched to the elevator and hit the down button.

* * *

"And that's what he said!" I growled as I finished the story for Abby.

"Ummm, well ahh, Kate. Your not going to like hearing this either then, but as an older sister I don't want you in that room with that bastard." She spoke softly to me.

I groaned. "Not you too Abbs!"

"I'm really sorry Kate but while I agree with Gibbs, I'm sure Ari would disapprove more than anyone." She stopped for a minute. "I mean how do you think he would react if he knew?" She asked.

"He loves you Kate, and he would never do anything to hurt you. But I think even if you tried he would stop you, even if it meant holding you against your will. And frankly Kate, Gibbs would probably help him."

I stared wide eyed at my sister. Dammit! I thought of all the people to understand Abby would! "Abby how can you say that?" I asked. "I thought you would understand!" I yelled before I walked out of her lab and decided to pay Eli a little visit, even if none of my family approved. I would lock the door behind me and refuse to leave until Eli confessed for something.

* * *

**Okay sorry this one's only half the size of the others, and sorry for not updating, but I promise there's a good reason. I took all this time planning most of the story out, so the updates should be longer, updated quicker and be better now that I have an idea of how this story will go.**


	24. Interrogation

Slowly I in-haled before I pushed the Interrogation Room door open.

Eli turned and glared at me as I locked the door. Damn his face had two bruises and a black eye. Quickly I sat down.

_'Where to start?' _I asked myself. "Alright let's cut right to the point. Your going to confess to a few things...first your going to confess to attempt to murder." I told him. Attempt to murder seemed like a good place to start.

"Excuse me?" Eli growled. "I never attempted to murder anyone." Of course we couldn't do this the east way. "Let me refresh your memory, about 7 and a half months ago you sent Mossad Officers to kill me."

"That's not true, and you have no proof of that." Eli said calmly. Half of that was true, we never had any proof the men that tried to kill me were linked to Mossad. Hmmm... maybe if I got this ass mad enough he would accidentally spill something.

"Do you know why Ziva moved to America?" I asked. "Do you know why your son betrayed you?"

Eli's face hardened. Good. That meant I was on the right track. "Well to start with, first you treated Ziva like shit and then she came to America for my wedding were she met Agent DiNozzo and learned what it was like to truly be loved. Then Gibbs started acting like the loving father she always wanted, so she joined the FBI, finally she happily forgot about you and got pregnant."

Eli was shaking now I could tell he was scarcely able to control his anger. "The of course I'm the reason your son turned on you and left you. But ahh the fact that he got me pregnant kind of helped out a bit, and about the baby, you will never see any your grandchildren and they will never enter Mossad."

By now he was baring his teeth at me. This was a perfect time to mention Tali.

"You know I can't imagine the relief Tali felt when she died, the relief that she was finally free of the monster she called father."

"AHHHH!" At that moment handcuffs went flying and Eli lunged at me from across the table. What the hell? He was handcuffed a minute ago! Before I had time to react he had me pinned to the ground.

I struggled to get free. Kicking, thrashing, and everything else I could think of. But it was no use. Eli had positioned his legs to were mine couldn't move, and my hands were above my head.

I hate to admit it but I was utterly terrified by now. Eli was eye ing me with anger and lust, I could see his eyes darkening up! Oh no. I remember how Ari had told me he treated women like toys.

What was I going to do?

"You know Ari really does have wonderful taste." He growled into my face. He then used one of his arms to hold mine, and the other one to unbutton my shirt buttons. Why did I have to wear a buttoned shirt today?

Now all of my buttons were undone, and my black Victoria's Secret bra, with a small bit of lace on it was exposed. He eyed my breasts. "Perfect." He said as he began to grind his body against mine, and I felt something there that was definitely not there a minute ago.

"Perverted piece of shit!" I hissed. Angrily Eli used his free hand to slap me across the face. I tried not to wince in pain but I couldn't help it, he hit really hard! The area on my cheek was throbbing, that was probably going to result in a bruise.

God I should have listened to my team! God I wanted Ari to storm in and save me! I should have listened.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Eli saw this and laughed. I now realized what was going to happen, and it was going to be hopeless. He was going to rape me. No I didn't want that to happen, god I could feel Eli pressing his cock up against my right leg and begging to rub.

More tears came down my cheeks.

"Ari..."

I whispered.

BANG!

I turned to see the door come down and Ari, Ziva, and Gibbs at the doorway. My eyes screamed with joy as I saw them. But Ari looked horrified at what was happening. Before I could blink Ari yanked Eli off of me and slammed his head up against the table. Then Ari started beating the crap out of Eli, kicking him in the balls, and really messing up his face some more.

Though Gibbs probably would rather have Eli beaten to death he yanked Ari off of him. "Stop it Ari! We'll take care of him, think about Kate!" He yelled.

At this Ari stopped fighting and went to me as McGee, Tony, and Ziva cuffed Eli. "Caitlin..."

He whispered. He wrapped me into a hug and kissed me on my lips very passionately and thankfully. When we broke apart he buttoned up my shirt and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze but in his eyes I saw he was still hurt and angry.

Gently he helped me stand up before we were approached by Gibbs. "What happened?" He growled. "I went to interrogate him and he attacked me, Gibbs I'm sorry I thought he was cuffed."

"He was. Go home, both of you." Was all he said before he walked out. "Ari I-

"I know Caitlin." He growled angrily as he let go of my hand and walked out of the room. Hurt I stood there for a second wondering if I should follow him. Sighing I decided it was best to go with him.

* * *

When I opened the front door I hung up my coat and set my things on the coffee table before turning to see Ari glaring at me from the bar area. His eyes were no longer kind, like the eyes I saw in autopsy, no these eyes were sad and angry. He grinded his teeth together as he stared at me with an angry expression.

"Ari what's wrong? Other than the fact that I went to interrogate Eli?" I asked. "What's wrong?" He hissed. He came started walking towards me, and partly out of fright I began to back up.

He looked _really_ pissed off.

I sat down on the couch and hoped he wouldn't come any closer. "A-Ari your scaring me." I whispered.

"Were you scared when Eli came at you?" He hissed. He roughly pushed my shoulders to where I fell back on the couch. He climbed on top of me and I swear I could here growling in the back of his throat. "Of course." I whispered.

"You didn't seem scared, why weren't you fighting back? Or perhaps you wanted him to rape you. You wanted it so bad you just would let him." Now he was growling. I gasped in shock and disbelief.

Did Ari really believe that? No there was no way I wanted Eli, he was a monster. "Ari look you have to believe me I-I-"

But he cut me off. "How long have you wanted to cheat on me?" He demanded "How long have you wanted another man to lay with you or to take your clothes off?" He hissed. Shocked and scared I couldn't seem to answer. Ari was so mad he was blinded by hate, he could do anything right now...he could even hurt me.

When I gave him no answer he picked himself up from the couch, picked up his leather jacket, and walked out the door.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	25. Trying to Fix Things

Shocked and hurt I started to cry on the couch.

Ari really believed that I wanted Eli to rape me. Ari really believed that I wanted to cheat on him. Damn that bastard! Could he not see what was right in front of him? I love him! Why can't he see that? Why couldn't he see that I didn't want to be raped by Eli?

"Why?" I whispered to myself. Why didn't he see that? And why couldn't he see he was scaring the hell out of me? "I hate you!" I screamed to the air. "I hate you Ari!" I yelled and put my face in my hands.

Tears came down my cheeks and fell to the floor. Angrily I stomped up and went to the kitchen. "Little bastard offspring of a whore." I muttered to myself as I yanked out a wine glass and a bottle of white wine.

I popped the cork off and poured myself a glass. I was just about to put the glass to my lips when I froze. _'Wait, I'm pregnant! I can't drink! Fuck why did that little horny, clingy, bastard have to get me pregnant!' _I thought as I threw the glass of wine.

It shattered on the floor by my feet.

"Stupid little mother fricken son of a mother whore! Knocked me up and accused me of wanting to have sex with his father! Uh!"

I screamed and shouted as I cried. I felt so angry and sad. I ran past the glass and into the bedroom. I locked the door behind me and cried on the floor. "It's not fair!" I sobbed. I laid on the floor and prayed for sleep to come as I continued to sob.

"Not fair!" I cried again as sleep took me.

* * *

I woke to feel someones knuckles gently stroking my shoulder. It felt warm and nice.

"Mmmhhmm?" I mumbled as I rolled over to see Ari leaning over me. He stopped stroking me and stared at me. "What?" I barked suddenly furious with him. "What do you want?" I demanded as I stood up to look him in the eye.

"Caitlin, bashert I want you to forgive me." He reached a hand out towards my cheek and tried to stroke it but I slapped his hand away in anger.

"Shut up you stupid bastard! You think you can come back after you break my heart and just expect me to forgive you? Stupid bastard! And stop using that stupid word! Bashet! I am not your soul mate and your not Jewish! Why are you using that term if your not Jewish, your a Muslim!" I screamed at him.

Th moment I said 'Your not my soul mate!' Ari had started to get tears in his eyes. Now they were coming down his face. Good. Now he knows what it's like to cry over someone you once loved.

I reached into my shirt and exposed the bullet necklace. Angrily I ripped it off my neck and threw it at him. It clanked against the wood floor and landed near his feet. "I hate you Haswari! I hate you for breaking my heart TWICE!"

As fast as I possibly could I turned and headed towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me even though that little bastard would probably pick the lock.

For minutes I sat against the wall and thought about what I had just done. _'I meant it. I meant it.'_ I just kept saying that over and over in my head. Was it true?

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_I'm fingering my bullet necklace after Ari had left again. I hate it when he leaves, I love him. I always want him to stay longer and I can never sleep after he leaves. He's all I can think about. A smile crept on my face as I went over to my dresser and took out my drawing book. _

_I turned the pages until I found my favorite one. A drawing of Ari and his smirk. _

_I sat back on the bed and stared at the drawing. I hope he's careful on his missions. Smiling I thought back to a few hours ago when he was about to leave I had yanked his arm back to where he face me and had given him a kiss. _

_Then I muttered into his lips to come back alive to me. He smile at me gently and kissed me back. "I will." Was what he said before he walked out the door. _

_I loved how he'd sneak into my apartment at night and surprise me with his visit. Every time he came he cooked, cleaned, and made me feel loved. It felt good when he did these things. He'd do all kinds of things with me I knew he never did with others. Some nights we'll sit on the couch and watched a movie, and I lay my head in his lap and he always strokes my hair somewhere in the middle or at the end of the movie...which is always a big distraction. _

_I smiled as I fell asleep with the drawing in my hand that night.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and started crying. It hurt, all of it.

_'I hate him. I'm not his soul mate.' _I thought. But I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take lying to myself.

* * *

**Thanks for the review! I'm kinda unsure about his chapter...will you guys please tell me what you think?**


	26. Surprise

I was in the bathroom for about three hours, three horrible, long hours.

IT was then that I heard a soft knock on the door. "Caitlin?" The voice whispered. Ari's voice. "Can you open the door? Please Caitlin?" His voice was filled with agony. "Why? So you can yell about me again, and then storm off?" I shouted angrily.

"No, love. Please, I was just angry and I lost control. I know I've created a problem, but you have to believe me when I say I love you, and I swear I will never hurt you again."

I sat there in silence for a while. Was it true? How would I know he would never lose it again? "Please Caitlin, your my life, you and our unborn child are my whole life."

I closed my eyes and thought of how he kissed me at night, and how hem married me, and how he reacted to the news of my pregnancy. "Okay." I whispered.

Slowly I got up and turned the lock on the door. Ari was sitting on the bed. I walked over and sat next to him. He looked at me for a few moments before reaching over to the nightstand and taking a cup off. He handed it to me. "Tea." He said. "My mother made it for me when I was a child, it will calm your nerves."

"Thank you." I replied as I sipped it. "I'm sorry for what I did and said." He said as he sighed. "And I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean it, you are my soul mate." I said as I sipped more tea."

I expected him to smile at that but instead he remained frowning. "Ari what's wrong?" I whispered as I set the empty tea cup down. I tried to move closer to him, but suddenly felt dizzy. "Ari?" I yelled as my eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"Shh." He whispered calmly as he gently pushed my shoulders on the bed, forcing me to lay down. I couldn't move, and I felt so sleepy.

He covered me with the sheets and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry Caitlin, you'll find out what's happening soon enough. I love you." Was the last thing I heard before I slept.

* * *

"Kate? Kate!" I heard distant voices. At first everything was dizzy before I could make out the figures around my room. Jenny, Abby, and Palmer. "What's going on?" I asked.

Before they could answer Ducky walked into the room. "Caitlin, dear, what's the last thing you remember?"

"The...the tea Ari gave me." I whispered as I pointed to the mug still on the night table. Ducky reached over and examined the mug. "Ummm...Ducky I found this on the coffee table."

McGee walked into the room with a note. Instead of handing it to Ducky, he handed it to me.

_Dear Caitlin,_

_It is only because I love you that I'm doing this, my father is planning to kill you and Director Shepard. I gave you tea laced with sleeping drought because you would never have allowed me to do this. I'm going to Israel with Gibbs and Ziva to end this. If I do not return, then I am truly sorry, but take care of our child. You mean the world to me, and I'm willing to give my life if it means keeping you safe, I hope you get the baby boy you want._

_Love,_

_Ari_

Tears came down my cheeks. Abby gently slid the paper out of my hands, read it, and gave it to Jenny. I continued to sob as what was left of the family read the note.

For what seemed like hours nobody did anything, but Jenny. She also started to cry. "Jethro." She whispered. Ducky went over to comfort her. "Their going to get themselves killed."

Then Ducky motioned for Palmer to join him in the kitchen. They talked for a while before coming back to me. "Kate you have to stop crying, it's bad for the baby." Palmer said.

"I...I can't!"

"Then I'm sorry about this then Caitlin." Ducky reached over and stabbed me in the arm with a needle. "It's just more sleeping drought Caitlin, you'll be fine. Hopefully this will all be over when you wake up." Unlike the tea, the shot made me black out instantly.

* * *

**Aww poor Kate, everybody knocking her out. Don't worry people there's a 99.9 percent chance Eli's not going to pop up ever again, well at least not in this story.**


	27. Safe or Not?

When I woke up the room was dark. What had happened? Oh that's right my husband went to get himself killed. My lower chin started to tremble. _'No Kate!'_ I told myself. _'Be strong, for you for the baby, for Ari besides he's with Ziva and Gibbs, he'll be okay. Right? Right?' _

I felt like crying. But I couldn't.

Sitting up I looked at the clock. 2:46am.

_'Breath.' _

I started taking deep breaths. Okay this is easy. Inhale in for three seconds, hold for three seconds, release, repeat. Then repeat again, and again. "Okay." I said to myself. _'Now time for a glass of water.'_ I got up and opened my door. I hoped that the apartment was empty, but instead sat Jenny Shepard in the dark on the couch. Even in the dark I could see that her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Director." I said. She turned to me. "Please call me Jenny now." Was all she could say, then her chin trembled as mine had. I felt confused why would she be crying? It was my husband out there! Before I could think of anything to say, she spoke.

"Jethro, he's going to die." It was more of a whisper if anything. Oh now I understood. The way Gibbs looked at her...the longing way she looked at him.

"You had a relationship with Gibbs."

"Yes...I never told him, but I...I still love him." A tear rolled down her face. I was speechless. I took another deep breath. Then I went to the kitchen and pored two glasses of water. Silently I sat down next to her and offered her the glass. She accepted it. "Thank you." She said slowly.

"I...know the feeling. Of worry over the man you love, the anxiety and the possibility he'll never come back."

She looked at me for some time. "Do you think there's hope, that the'll come back alive?" She asked. I thought the question over. How did I feel?God knows I have faith, and god knows I have hope but I'm not sure that's enough this time.

"Yes, they had better, besides their with Ziva."

A small smile played on her lips.

"So if I may ask Dir-, umm, Jenny did you ever tell Gibbs how you feel?"

"I did Kate, but that was many years ago. What I'm curious to know, Agent _Haswari_, is how this whole romance with a man that took you hostage, twice, ever started."

It was my turn to smile now.

"Well he came to my apartment one night, and in the begging I thought he was mad. Then we started talking, and as time went on I realized I loved him. When I had finally confessed how I felt, he admitted that he loved me and that was the whole reason for coming to my apartment the first time"

"Wow and how long did it take you to fall in love with him?"

"Months, and months...though I did think is was kind of...sort of attractive when we first met." I knew I was blushing. Jenny giggled. "You thought the man that was kidnapping you was attractive?"

_'Hell no, I thought he was fucking hot!'_

"Ah yeah."

"Well darling..." Jenny was still laughing at me.

"How did you team deal with this romance?"

"They took it rather well, or at least I think so, nobody got shot anyway."

"Well that's good."

"Yes well the first time Ari came to NCIS two people got shot, and the second time he got shot. So yes I'd say it went rather well."

"I agree."

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "I can't stand sitting here, just waiting." I hoped she knew the feeling...the one I felt of pain, anxiety.

"We'll do as the others are doing, we'll go to NCIS and see what we can find out."

* * *

This drive to NCIS was the longest one in history, I had never know the roads to seem so long but finally we were there.

The first thing we did was walk into Director Shepard's office. Inside it didn't look much different from Director Morrow's. Except for the fact that computers occupied the majority of the table. McGee and Abby were both sitting there, empty Caff-Pow containers were strewn near them.

"Kate!" Abby had jumped up and rushed me into a hug. Truthfully a hug from Abby has never felt this comforting.

Almost directly after I let go of her Jenny asked "What do you have?"

"Well director, we have a tap on Gibbs cell phone, along with Ari's and Ziva's, they seem to have arrived in Israel less than an hour ago."

"How is that possible?" I asked. "It would take at least 14 hours, and there is no way I was asleep that long."

"I'm not sure."

"Well I am." Tony had just walked into the room. "Apparently Sec Nav's jet has gone mysteriously missing."

I could almost smile, just like on air force one.

"Do we know what their doing in Israel?" I asked. "We already have Director David in custody."

"Yes Kate but we think there is someone else in Israel giving the command to kill you, and before Gibbs left he kept going on about proof, to keep Eli David in prison." As soon as Abby stopped talking Tony's phone went off.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He asked once he picked it up. He winced a second later. "S-sorry boss. Ah okay. It's for you." He handed the phone to me.

_"Kate?" Came a husky voice._

_"Gibbs? The hell is going on?"_

_"Sorry Kate can't tell you that yet, Ari, Ziva, and I just wanted to tell you"...BANG! BANG!_

All I could hear were gunshots.

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter. **

**To Liraeyn: No I have never seen tangled but now I'm tempted to watch it!**


	28. Epilogue

Bang! Bang! Two more shots. "Shit Kate hand on a second." Bang! Bang!

Anxiety was racing in my heart. God I hated that feeling, god please be alright.

"O-kay now that that's taken care of we're on our way home." I froze up. WHAT THE HELL? Just like that? Wait, oh god they killed somebody. Dear god their about to start a flipping war.

"What?" I demanded. "Don't worry about anything Kate, nobody's coming after you or Jenny anymore, everyone's safe and we're bringing Ziva with us."

He hung up. "Oh god help us all." I whispered.

I looked at Jenny who hand her hands on her temples with her eyes closed. "This is going to damage our relationship with the Israeli's severely."

We knew what this meant. "I was thinking something more along the lines of starting a war." Jenny winced. "They probably just killed someone very important Kate, so yes this very could well start a war." She hissed as she picked up the phone.

"Does that stupid bastard have any idea what it's going to take to cover this up? And if we can't...

She trailed off. Of course everyone in the room knew what that meant. At the very least we would lose our jobs, if not our lives to the angry Israeli government.

I might just kill Ari.

* * *

Epilogue: 10 years later

"Ari don't forget, the kids are going to NCIS today, and the kids are having a sleepover here." Ari grinned before giving my forehead a kiss. "Of course love, and I haven't forgot about security detail as well."

I gave him a fierce glare. "Ari...

I started to protest but it was cut short when his lips came crashing down with mine. "Caitlin no arguing, my children, my niece and nephew, and my friends children _will _be safe."

I sighed but nodded. "MOMMY!"

I smiled as I turned to see my daughter glaring at me. "Yes Keira?" I asked my six year old daughter. "Aladdin stole my teddy bear."

"I did no such thing mother! She just can't find it and now she's blaming it on me!" My almost ten year old son came down the stairs now.

"We'll sort this out when we get back, but for now the both of you get in the car, or I'll cancel the sleepover tonight." My children nodded as they made their way toward the garage.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

As we drove to NCIS I thought about how my life had changed.

Director David hadn't been heard from in ten years, Ari was the new director of the FBI, Ziva was his second in command co-director, and we had all had children.

I had two, Keira and Aladdin. Both were remarkable similar. Bronzed skin some black hair and brown hair weaved in with that and dark brown eyes.

Tony and Ziva had three children, Tali and Anthony junior and Leia.

Gibbs and Jenny had one child, beautiful redheaded Cara, who was ten.

Abby and McGee had one, dark haired Luka who was seven.

And tonight just happened to be the night they were all sleeping over at my house. That was a good thing, depending on who's point of view you were looking at it from. The children had a habit of causing havoc and trouble when put together.

Luka and Keira were the dream team troublemakers with their sidekick's Anthony and Leia. Cara and Aladdin were supposedly the good ones when everyone was looking anyway, but Tali was the only completely innocent one.

Ari and I had moved into Royal Woods, soon followed by Tony and Ziva and Abby ended up buying a house next door to Gibbs. I was no longer a full time agent, but a consultant, which was fine with me.

Most days the kids went with me to work to meet up with their cousin's and best friends, then someone would drop all eight kids off in Grampa Ducky's morgue, or be baby sat by weird cousin Palmer, or to Auntie Abby's lab.

Either way the'd create trouble I couldn't wait to see what tonight would bring.

* * *

"KATE!"

There was screaming coming from outside. Ziva and I bolted, guns drawn. Only to find Tony in the pool, McGee covered in alcohol, and Jimmy covered in maple syrup.

To complete the scene their were two giggling children watching and six children with guilty looks on their faces. Yep just another day my life.


End file.
